The pain of a saint
by Vanessa Rowes
Summary: Searching for her brother, and enduring pain from her uncle, she runs into Vincent, and when sparks fly, will she finally find a light in her darkness? VincentOC VincentxOC. Takes place after Advent Children. Full summary inside. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is another of my stories, and I really hope that I don't get a huge writers block and delete the story. I actually want a PLOTLINE! T.T Anyway. First off, if anyone wants to put in some ways to torture Cloud, and possibly Cid, or anyone else, and if you have a good idea to help with the plot, with either action, or an idea for a fluff scene. Please give me ideas with your reviews.**

**Summary: Her mother said that bad things happen to good people, so she must be a saint. Loving parents and an amazing brother kept her happy, but it all went downhill when her uncle started visiting. Her only protection was her brother, but he left her unprotected when he made it into SOLDIER. Her parents were mysteriously killed in a fire, and she never saw her brother again. She lives with her uncle, and she still leaves the house covered in bruises. Her looks don't reward much kindness from others either. But when she meets the members of AVALANCHE, and she finds her brother in the Seventh Heaven bar, and she falls for the red cloaked gunman, mayhem ensues. And how did her brother become good friends with Cloud Strife?**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 1**

Piercing violet eyes stared down at the barren road. White-blonde hair cascaded in a braid, down to her waist. A high necked jacket was unzipped just past the base of her neck, but still hid the bruises. Her parents were dead, and when her uncle wasn't beating her, and making her feel like a disease to the planet itself, he was off drinking. That was the time when she would ride off, searching for her older brother. Her uncle knew, and when she got back, he would be waiting, with either a belt, or his own two fists. Her uncle was terrible, and liked by several others. He was head of his own company, but she didn't care. She knew that he might be civilized, and kind to others, he was a nasty old man who was the cause for the bruises that littered her from her neck down to her ankles.

She wore a leather riding jacket, and one of her older brother's dark blue SOLDIER shirts. Only it was for winter, so it still had the high neck, and everything that one of those shirts had, but it also had long sleeves. She wore that underneath her jacket, which also had a high neck, but it had long sleeves, and it reached down just past her ribs. She always loved her older brothers' shirts, because it was her way of being close to him.

She also wore a pair of tight, black pants, that flowered out from the knee. Along with a pair of simple, dark, forest green flats. She swung over her motorcycle, and pulled on her goggles. She two hidden compartments in her bike, and she liked to hide two guns, and a pair of katanas. She wanted to seem slightly innocent. She was twenty one, and she was looking for her twenty nine older brother, Ethan. She could still hear his voice in her head, from that day he went off to SOLDIER.

"Loren, why are you crying? We're going to see each other again someday, I promise." Said the voice of a fifteen-year-old Ethan, smiling down at his little sister, who was clinging onto his side, tears streaming easily down her seven-year-old cheeks.

"But why do you have to go?" She whined. She felt him laugh.

"So that I can protect you from anything." He said, his voice caring and soft. His dark blue eyes stood out against his light brown, shaggy hair, that reached only his ears. He laughed, and kneeled down to her level, making her let him go.

"You promise that we'll meet again? What if our house burns down?" Little Loren asked, her eyes wide. Ethan chuckled.

"Yeah. I promise. And if our house burns down, and you're the only one left alive, then I'll scour every part of the planet for you. I'll send you one of my cool shirts that you like so much, and it'll be long-sleeved, so you can wear it in the winter. The sleeves are going to have a secret to them though, so that, if you are in the summer, you can take the long sleeves off." He said. The young girl nodded, and waved goodbye to her brother as he boarded the truck.

"I hope that you've kept your promise these last fourteen years, Ethan." She muttered to herself, coming back from her memory. She started her bike up, and roared away from the small bed of yellow flowers. She remembered her brother's letters, and fought to keep control of the sadness that she could feel emerging.

She was riding through the ruins of Midgar, when she stopped outside a church. There were no other signs of life, so she thought that it would be safe to go in. She stopped, and parked, taking her goggles off. Her bangs fell to frame her face, and she smiled slightly. The bangs on her left just barely reached her chin, but her bangs on the right dropped just past the middle of her neck. A few stray locks fell to shadow her eyes. They started at her eyes, and sloped out and they ended up reaching the bridge of her nose, but didn't fully obscure her eyes. She sighed, and walked in. There was something that looked like a pool, and she saw a few yellow and white flowers, along with a huge sword sticking out of the stone close to where the altar for that church would be.

"I wonder what happened here?" She wondered aloud. She knew that she couldn't stay long, and she walked out quickly, after taking a once-over of the church interior. She moved back out to her bike, and started it up again, starting off for the city of Edge.

She stopped outside of a bar by the name of Seventh Heaven. She shrugged, parked, and walked in, leaving her goggles and jacket behind.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 2**

When she walked in, she saw that it was a nice looking bar. There was a very thin, and wiry girl serving tables of drunks, and there was a woman at the counter, who seemed kind, but was very attractive. Loren also noticed that all of the drunks that were there were staring at her large chest. She walked over, and sat at one of the stools at the counter.

"Hello, welcome to Seventh Heaven, my name is Tifa, is there anything that I could get you?" The woman asked kindly, her blac outfit moving easily as she bustled around behind the counter. Loren chuckled.

"Well, I'd like a job, if you're hiring." She said casually. The barmaid smiled, but was called away to fill a few orders for drinks. Loren glanced around the room, noticing a man in a red cloak, standing and talking to a blonde man, who looked like he could have been in SOLDIER. The man in the red cloak had long black hair, and a red headband, and she also noticed that he had scarlet eyes, and a gold claw on his left arm. The other man was blonde, and his head looked like a chocobo, and she noticed that he had a pair of deep blue eyes, and she could just barely see a hint of mako in them. She also saw a man with bright red hair, but she didn't look at him too long, because of his messy suit. He was a Turk, and she didn't want any trouble tonight. There was another man, who looked like he was a builder. For machines at least. His shirt and pants were covered in oil stains. He was smoking a cigarrette, and drinking just about his own weight in beer.

There were a few other men that were beyond drunk, and started hitting on the young, pretty helper. Loren turned back to the counter, making sure to keep her eyes down, so no one could see her frightening eye color. She didn't want to scare her might-be-boss.

"Well, if you come over tomorrow around noon, I could work something out." She said, giving Loren a smile, and a wink as she moved off to take a few more orders. Loren smiled, when a large, meaty hand dropped onto her shoulder. She was spun around, and came face-to-face with her Uncle.

"I thought that was you, my little NIECE. I thought that you were off searching for your missing brother. Who knew that you'd be in a bar." He sneered down at her. He had charcoal black eyes, and hair to match. It was styled with a buzz cut, which made him look all the more menacing. He was very large, and muscular. Loren's eyes widened, and she was sure that everyone could see the startling color.

"I am here for a job. And I was looking for him. I was just about to leave, and continue searching. I did not come to drink." She said, hate laced in tightly with her tone. Her Uncle raised his hand, and brought it across her face knocking her onto the ground, and making her skid a few feet. Yeah, he was JUST that strong. Loren was also pretty light.

"Sir, please don't start a fight in the bar-" Tifa was cut off by Loren's Uncle.

"How DARE you speak to your Uncle that way, especially since I am your legal guardian. I will give you a beating that's worse than normal, and I'll do it here, in front of everyone, so that they can see how weak, and disgusting you are." He sneered. Loren tried to scuttle away, only to hit into the base of a table. Her Uncle grabbed her arm, between her wrist, and elbow, and hoisted her up. She shut her eyes tightly, because she knew that he was going to really hurt her. She was then airborne, and she smashed into a table. She cried out, and fell to the ground, the table toppling over. She noticed that the drunks were all gone, and all that was left were the ones that she had noticed. They were all staring at her.

Her uncle ripped the sleeves off of her SOLDIER shirt, but the break was the way it was supposed to be, and it then turned into a shirt, but without the long sleeves. Cold air came in contact with her bruised skin. Her uncle leaned over her, and began to pound on her with his fists. She heard a few cracks, and quite a bit of pain, but she didn't scream or cry. She knew that she was injured far beyond normally, and she flipped over, coughing blood onto the floor. Her Uncle didn't hit her back, which she expected him to do, so that he could add to the bruises there, but when she looked up, she saw that the man in the red cloak had pinned her Uncle to the ground, and was fighting to keep him down.

"Are you okay?" The blonde man asked her. She didn't respond, only stared at the man in the red cloak as he restrained her father. She kept her eyes down, but watched all the same.

"Don't think that you can get away from me forever. You have to come home sooner or later, you little demon. You are an abomination! Your hair and your eyes are proof of that! You are a monster in human skin!" He was shouting. He growled, and fought against the man's hold. Loren watched as the blonde man, and the busty barmaid stepped in front of her.

"Leave her alone! What did she that is so wrong?" Tifa asked him. Loren's Uncle glared at her.

"She was born." He said simply, getting out of the man's hold, and walking out the door. Loren watched him in fear, and stood shakily, but collapsed again when she found that her leg was broken.

"What did he mean her eyes?" The waitress asked. Loren looked up at her, and the girl was frozen for a moment, and her face broke out into a large smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Loren asked, utter confusion showing in her tone.

"Because violet is a beautiful color! Especially for your eyes! It makes you look absolutely beautiful! By the way, I'm Yuffie." She said, holding a hand out to her. Loren took it from her space on the floor, and shook it.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 3**

Loren smiled at Tifa as the barmaid stared into her unnatural eyes. Tifa snapped out of her trance, and smiled back at Loren. Loren stood, and moved quickly over into the nearby bathrom. She stared at herself in the mirror, seeing the dark bruise forming on her left cheek. She sighs, and heard Tifa moving in behind her.

"Where else are you injured?" She asked kindly. Loren's face dropped into a frown, and sadness dropped behind her eyes.

"Well, I'm injured everywhere. My Uncle doesn't leave any area out. But I can't get away, and I'm probably going to go back soon. I have to." Loren said quietly. Tifa's hand set gently on her shoulder, and Loren saw pity, but also sympathy and kindness that revertebrated to Loren's core. This woman really cared about her, even though Loren never really showed anyone other than Yuffie, her eyes. She was always herself around the girl. But she knew that she would have to get used to Tifa.

"I see. But I'm not afraid." Tifa said. Loren's eyes widened as she looked down at her feet. Then she smiled bitterly.

"Well, then I hope that you will not hate me for my eyes." She said quietly. Tifa tilted her head to the side, her eyes confused. Loren looked up at her, her eyes flashing at the bar owner. Tifa was silent, before she grinned.

"Your eyes are beautiful. Thank you for confiding that secret color to me." Tifa said, her eyes showing pure gratitude. Loren was shocked for a short moment, before grinning widely. Tifa smiled, and the two walked into the guest room that Loren was staying in. Tifa had also given the woman a job, helping her pour the drinks at the bar. That way, no one would need to see her eyes.

Loren sighed to herself, and Tifa looked at her, confused. Loren unfolded the sleeves to her shirt, and did a complicated move, setting them back into place. Tifa smiled at her, and Loren smiled, letting a bit of her true self shine through to the busty barista.

Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, instead of her riding braid. Her bangs however, still covered her eyes. She sighed, and walked downstairs, into the living area. Loren never knew that a bar could also be used as a living area. Tifa had definitely surprised her on that part.

Two little children ran past her, laughing. She smiled, and sighed, walking out towards the garage. On her way, she had glanced at a clock. Ten a.m.

So, she figured that her Uncle wouldn't be too mad if she came back early. She stood next to her bike, pulling on the riding jacket, when there was another presence in the room. She tensed up, but thought to herself that she wouldn't attack unless provoked.

"Where are you going?" Came a dark voice. Loren smiled, as the man in the red cloak walked out of the shadows. She had secretly begun to like the man overnight. She just didn't want to anger him with her eyes, and make him think that she was an experiment, and then get hurt when he found out that she wasn't. She was just an abomination.

"Why should you care? I'll be back for my evening job anyways. I'm going back to my Uncle's house." She said, putting her goggles on. The man was quiet.

"Don't you have a place to call 'home'? Instead of 'your Uncle's house'?" He asked. She laughed bitterly.

"My home was burned down. The only 'home' that I have left is my brother." She said, the sharp cut of pain laced through her tone. The man seemed to be sad for her.

"I have not learned your name. Would you please tell me?" The man asked, his voice making her shiver slightly. She smiled.

"Loren. But it's always polite to give your own name first, mister." She said, a mocking tone showing through instead of her previous bitter one. She saw his eyes flash, but she couldn't get a smile from him.

"Vincent." Was all he said. She nodded, and swung her leg over her bike. She started the bike up, and roared out, a smile on her face, which quickly turned into a frown when she realised that her hair was still tied up in it's ponytail.

The ride didn't take more than an hour, and when she stepped foot inside the door, she was greeted by her Uncle. The door shut, and the beating began. His fists slammed into her ribcage, and she heard a few pops. After about two minutes, blood started spewing from her mouth. Fifteen minutes later, her white-blonde hair was stained red. Her normally pale skin was splotched with the thick red liquid. She couldn't move anything, and she really wanted to make it back to Seventh Heaven. She grunted, standing up, and moving the pain to the back of her mind. She moved upstairs, and packed all of her things into a backpack. She sighed, because she didn't have much.

She grunted, moving out unheard, and she mounted her motorcycle, starting it up, and roaring into Edge. She made it to the bar, and slumped over her motorcycle, not taking off her glasses, but removing her riding jacket. She stumbled as she walked in, but she managed to get inside the bar area. Tifa saw her and smiled, and she noticed that Yuffie was there, along with Vincent, and the blonde guy that looked like he was from SOLDIER. She got a worried glance from Tifa as she was wobbling. Yuffie moved over to her, and that's when she lost her control, and the pain came rushing back to her. She grunted, and fell limp, her breathing heavy.

"Damnit! I was only able to come this far." She growled to herself.

"Loren!" Tifa said, both her and Yuffie running over to the severely injured woman.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 4**

Loren was staying at Tifa's bar, but she would need to heal before she could do anything. She still couldn't move, but that might be a good thing, because that meant that she wouldn't have to deal with the drunks, or possibly her Uncle for a while. The other benefit, was that Vincent and the blonde man, with the dark blue eyes, whom was in fact an ex-SOLDIER, were not allowed in her room.

She stared at the ceiling, the silence driving her crazy. She thought about everything that she had found pertaining to her brother, and she was soon done with her thoughts over him, because there wasn't much. She could tell when he got hurt, so she would be able to tell when he'd be dead, right? She couldn't even tell anymore.

"Ethan..." She whispered. She heard the door open, and Yuffie walked in. Loren had had her goggles removed once she was in the guest room, which was deemed hers by Tifa. Yuffie whistled a light tune, and Loren noticed that the door was kept open just slightly, and two pairs of young eyes were staring at her from the outside of the door.

"They wanted to see how bad you were." Yuffie said quietly, seeing Loren's questioning look. She smiled slightly.

"Let them in, they deserve to know my story. As long as they don't tell anyone else, they can come and see me anytime they like." Loren told her. She looked at the woman in shock, and both children walked in quickly, shutting the door behind them. The little girl, who introduced herself as Marlene, walked right up to Loren, and said that she thought her violet eyes were beautiful, but the young boy, probably only twelve, who's name was Denzel, seemed to be unnerved by her eyesight.

"Why do you look like that?" He asked. Loren smiled, and chuckled.

"Do you like fairytales?" She asked. Marlene's face lit up, and Denzel smiled, and nodded.

"Yes. Tifa doesn't have any new ones, so." Marlene said. Loren chuckled.

"Well then, there was a girl, of only about the age of six, and she had an older brother. The two were insperable. Her brother's name was Ethan, and he was so handsome. He was about fourteen at this time. There was an eight year difference between the two, which gave him the perfect excuse to protect her, much to her discomfort. They lived in a very nice house, and everyone was happy, except for the little girl. She was always called names wherever she went. She looked different from everyone else, because she had white hair, and piercing violet eyes. No one had ever seen her eyes, and everyone was afraid. They all thought that she was a monster, or a ruthless killer, intent on their pain. When she was exactly the opposite. She was sweet, compassionate, kind, and she cared deeply about others. She would sacrifice herself for those she cared about without a second thought. Anyway. Her father's brother began to visit in her sixth year, and when he came, he would always be mean to her. He called her unspeakable names, and he hit her. Ethan tried to stand up for her, but he couldn't protect her forever. A year later, her brother was going off to be in SOLDIER, and he said that it was all for her, so that he could protect his little sister. She watched him go with tears in her eyes, and they promised each other that they would meet again. Even if their house went down, and she was the only one left living, that he would search for her." Loren told them. Their eyes were wide, and Marlene was kneeling on the bed, resting her head on her bent arms. Denzel looked shocked.

Yuffie was speechless.

"What happened after he left?" Denzel asked, excited. Loren smiled.

"Well, he left, and the little girl's uncle continued to visit, and every time, the beatings were worse. Soon, she wouldn't leave her room when he was there. She went without food for a week and a half, just to stay away from that man. But months passed, and every month, she would get a letter from her brother, telling her about his adventures. He even met a few friends. He said that he met a young man that was younger than him. He never gave her the young boy's name though, so it was always a secret for her. One day, he said in his letter that he wasn't going to write for a while, because of a huge mission that he had to go on. He couldn't risk giving off their position. But, with his last letter, he gave her one of his shirts, and told her that there was a secret to it. With the shirt he gave her, it was specially made, so that she could take the long sleeves off, and not ruin the shirt. She loved that shirt, but it was too big for her. It wouldn't fit her until she was twenty. But she always kept it. One night, her house burned down, and her parents made her leave, but they didnt' make it out. The only relative that would take her was her abusive Uncle. For fourteen years he beat her up, and for fourteen years, she searched for her brother, because she found out about Sephiroth. She continued to search, but she would always go home to a beating. She was riding around one time on her really cool motorcycle, when she happened upon a church in the middle of a bunch of ruins. She usually kept her goggles on, so that no one would be frightened by her eyes, but she grew out her hair, so that no one would take her for strange. She knew about the experiments, and that several of them were horrible. She also heard about geostigma. She was a very bright girl, but when she happened upon the church, she walked in, scanned the place, and walked out. She was believed to be a monster, so she didn't want to be in such a pure place. She saw a pool, and a sword, and she knew that she shouldn't be there." Loren continued.

"What next?" Marlene asked, her excitement leaking out.

"Well, the girl was a great storyteller, but she never got an audience, so she stayed quiet. She used to be such an innocent little girl, a lot like you, Marlene, but she grew up to be very wary. She actually liked kids, even though not many of them liked her back. There was also something that she had been told from her mother. 'Bad things happen to good people. But your hair is white, symbolizing your pure heart, and you don't find that around very much. Your eyes make you unique, and it frightens several people.' She would say. The little girl kept that in mind, and when she grew up, hating herself because she was born, she hung onto those words. For fourteen years of thinking she was a monster, she held on tightly to those words." Loren finished. Marlene stared at her.

"Was the girl in the story you?" She asked. Loren smiled, and nodded.

"I'm still searching for my brother, but I don't know if he's alive or not, or if he's even looking for me." She said, moving to stare at the ceiling.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 5**

The time that Loren healed seemed to be a blur. Whenever she was in her room, she'd be telling stories to Denzel and Marlene. She also took over her job at the bar. A large smile set onto her face every time someone other than Tifa, Yuffie, Denzel or Marlene saw her. Even then, Marlene and Denzel always made her smile.

"Loren! Loren come look at what I made!" Marlene cried happily. Loren smiled, and set down the beer glass that she had been cleaning, along with the rag she was using to clean it. She walked into the kitchen, her goggles resting on her head, like a headband. Marlene was covered in flour, and Loren chuckled. Marlene was holding out a tray of cookies. Loren picked one up, and bit into it easily, feeling the chocolate chips melt on her tongue, and the cookie itself was delicious.

"Wow Marlene, these are delicious!" Loren said, her face incredulous. Marlene giggled, and hugged the older woman, successfully getting her covered in flour, with a shape of Marlene. Loren chuckled, and grabbed a nearby rag, and wiped off all of the flour from her clothes. Marlene grinned widely. Loren smirked evilly.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked innocently.

"Go and bombard the others with your fabulous cookies." She said, chuckling. Marlene grinned, and ran off into the house part of the bar. She heard laughter, and she smiled widely. She moved back out into the bar area, going back to cleaning her glass. The door opened, and lazy footsteps walked in.

"We're closed!" Loren cried out. She saw the red hair of Reno, the Turk that she had seen that one time when she was in the bar for the first time.

"Hey babe. Are you sure that you can't just give me one drink? I do intend to pay." He said, his sleazy voice tempting her to give him a drink. She huffed, and kept her eyes down, shadowing them with her bangs. She made sure not to let him see her eyes. She was determined to keep her secret just that, a secret.

"Fuck off bastard. You're not scoring a free drink because I'm new. So, like I said before. Fuck off." She snapped. He looked at her in shock, and laughed.

"Feisty aren't ya? Well, why don't we go have a bit of fun where no one could catch us, yo." He said. She knew that Vincent had just walked into the room, along with Tifa, and Marlene. She had persuaded them to eat her wonderful cookies, and they were going to talk to Loren. They had heard him, and Loren was really pissed off.

"Fuck off, or I'll beat you senseless." She snapped to him. He laughed, and shook his head.

"I don't have a date, and I haven't been laid for a while. So why don't we shack up together for a night?" He asked, totally oblivious to the people listening. Loren growled, and vaulted over the bar, her fist connecting with the redhead's gut, knocking all of the wind out of him. She picked him up with her fist, and kicked him where a man never wants to be kicked. He was on the ground, and her eyes were flashing dangerously.

"Don't you DARE do anything like that around me again, or you will have hell to face." She growled. He looked at her in shock, and slight fear. He scrambled away, and she suddenly felt guilt wash over her. Marlene walked up to her, a large grin on her young features.

"Nice moves! But, why did he affect you so much?" She asked. Loren looked to the side, her eyes staying in the shadow of her bangs while Vincent was around.

"Because men like that are disgusting, and...my uncle sexually harrassed me, so." She said, shrugging. There was silence in the room, before Loren sighed, going back to the bar. It had been months since she had seen her uncle, and she knew that the next time she saw him, he was going to kill her.

"Hey! Why the tension?" Yuffies voice chimed. Tifa told her, and she kept a smile sitting on her face. Yuffie knew Loren best out of all of them, and knew about everything that happened to her from her uncle. Marlene also knew the same thing.

"Oh well. The past is behind us. I don't really care about it anymore. My wounds have healed. I've learned to be strong, no matter the situation. But...I still need to find my brother. Damnit. Beating up a Turk wasn't the best idea, since he could probably be one of the guys that could help me in my search." She sighed. Marlene and Yuffie nodded.

"Well, you never know, he could walk into the bar one day and the both of you wouldn't recognize each other!" Yuffie laughed. Loren couldn't help the feeling of foreshadowing by her friend's words.

"So, why won't you show anyone your eyes? Is there any reason?" Marlene asked. Loren smirked.

"Everyone can tell emotions by the eyes, and what makes everyone think that I'm a monster, is because I'm filled with such hate. And you can usually see that in my eyes, along with the iciness that usually resides there, courtesy of my family. The person in my family that I resemble is actually a very old great great great great aunt. I look exactly like she did. The hate and all. But she had different circumstances." Loren laughed.

"Well, we don't care about what you look like, we like you as a person." Yuffie said, puffing her cheeks in a fake pout. Loren froze, and looked at her friend, her eyes showing completely.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 6**

Vincent stared at her eyes, because they were strangely captivating. And her smile was exciting. Loren grinned widely, knowing that Yuffie was yanking her out of her shell.

"Yuffie, you are such a silly little ninja. You're trying to force me out of my protective shell? Really?" Loren asked, her tone joking. Yuffie grinnned and hugged her friend.

"You'll thank me for it later." She said slyly. Loren raised an eyebrow, because she had really developed deep feelings for Vincent, and Yuffie knew about that, but Loren also knew that Yuffie had feelings for the red-headed Turk. There was sheer blackmail in store for the two friends. Yuffie knew that Loren was taken by Vincent from the first time she saw him.

"Well, since you're forcing me to look everyone in the eye, I guess that my goggles are useless. Oh well." She said, shrugging. She began to hum, smiling as she went back to washing mugs.

"Hey! No more brooding over your missing brother!" Yuffie whined. Loren smiled, and TIfa had mysteriously dissapeared, probably to go find Cloud and talk to him. Humming a light tune, Loren continued to wash mugs, and waited as time ticked away slowly.

After about six hours, the drunks started to slowly stumble in. Loren hummed, when she saw a familiar man walking in. He was very handsome, and she felt like she knew the person from somewhere, but she pushed it to the back of her mind as he came up to the bar.

"Welcome to Seventh Heaven bar, what can I get for you sir?" She asked sweetly. He looked at her, and seemed to recognize her from somewhere, but asked for only a glass of beer. She smiled, and complied. Tifa neared her, and smiled.

"Loren, we have a few orders." She said. Loren smiled, and grasped the paper from her friend's hand. The young man from the bar seemed to choke on his drink, but he kept it hidden from anyone. Loren raised an eyebrow, but quickly began filling the drink orders. She mulled over the man at the bar. He looked a lot like Ethan, she realised. The curly, light brown hair came to rest just above his ears, like the way Ethan used to cut his. The young man seemed to be an ex-SOLDIER also. Along with the blonde man, whom had walked out, and began socializing with the strange man. Tifa stopped by the two, and smiled.

Loren pushed the mysterious man to the back of her mind as she finished the rest of the night filling orders. Several drunks didn't really notice her eyes, so she was safe that night. But she noticed that the brown haired man with the dark blue eyes had stayed. She sighed, and began to wipe down the tables. Vincent came out soon after, talking with Tifa. Loren hummed an old song that her brother and her had made up.

When she was done, she knew that she was exhausted. She huffed, and began to move for the mop, when Tifa stopped her.

"Sit down, you need a break." She ordered. Loren chuckled, and did as ordered, and the familiar man walked up to her. Vincent watched him, but made sure that Loren didn't notice that he was doing so.

"Hey kiddo, I told you we'd meet again." He said, a smile lighting up his face. Loren froze.

"E-Ethan?" She asked, staring at him in disbelief. He laughed.

"In the flesh! I heard you were looking for me?" He said. Loren nodded.

"Fourteen years..." She trailed off. He sat across from her, and stared harshly at her.

"What happened? I came back, hoping to surprise you guys, and the house is burned down. I thought you were dead." He said, raw emotion hanging in his eyes. Loren smiled bitterly.

"I stayed with Uncle for all these years." She muttered. Ethan was shocked.

"You're not hurt are you?" He asked. Loren winced, and unlaced the strings that held her sleeves to the main part of the SOLDIER shirt. He sucked in a breath at the healing bruises.

"This is after a couple of months." She muttered. Ethan sighed, and growled at the same time. Tifa whistled to get Loren's attention.

"You left your weapons behind the counter!" She said, a smiled on her face. Loren faked sheepishness, and moved quickly, vaulting over the bar, and grabbing her weapons, vaulting back over, and walking to her long lost brother, strapping her swords onto her back in an 'X', and strapping her guns loosely to each hip.

"You were forced to be a warrior." Ethan muttered. Loren smiled, and shrugged. There was a knock on the door, and Tifa opened it, getting knocked aside by a large man with overgrown greying hair, and a thick beard, and dark eyes.

"We're closed sir!" Tifa cried. The man ignored her, and headed straight for Loren.

"You think that you could just dissapear? How DARE you! I'm gonna teach you a lesson that you won't soon forget! And your brother wouldn't be able to stop me even if he was alive you little demon!" The man shouted. Loren's face contorted with fear, and the man grabbed for her. She dodged, and quickly maneuvered around the man, unsheathing one of her katanas, and taking out one of her guns.

"Uncle. Your bruises are still healing, along with the broken bones." Loren growled. Everyone was watching her, as her Uncle turned around, meeting her fierce eyes with his own.

"Oh, so you're finally able to stand up to me? Now that you're surrounded by people who can help you? That's very nice. Oh, and you have your weapons." He scoffed. Loren's eyes filled with even more hate, and she turned them onto her terrible Uncle. The man froze under her unearthly gaze. He then chuckled, and moved into a fighting position.

"Let's finish this." She muttered darkly. He just chuckled again.

"This ends when your life does." He said, just as darkly, and he sprung. The battle had begun.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 7**

Loren moved to the side quickly, but his fist shot out, and connected with her ribcage. She grunted as her healing ribs snapped under the pressure. She fell against a table, and she knew that no one was going to help her. This was HER fight, and she was determined to win. With her ribs snapped, she found it hard to breathe. She gasped for breath as she dodged her Unclle's attacks.

But once, he caught her around her midriff, and pain coarsed through her. He hurt her upper arm, and her lower leg. But she hadn't even scratched him. She remembered her gun, and backflipped back. She got it out, and loaded it quickly, cocking it, and pointing it at her Uncle.

"You're going to shoot me?" He laughed. Loren winced, and felt a tear slip down her cheek. She really didn't want to do this, because he was her family, but she knew that she had to.

"I'm sorry Uncle." She said. He continued to laugh, and she pulled the trigger, sending a bullet right into his foot. He bellowed, and held his foot, hopping around. Ethan quickly beat the tar out of him, and glared at the man whom was laying on the ground, staring up in surprise.

"Don't EVER mess with my sister again." He growled. Their Uncle laughed.

"So the SOLDIER isn't dead. But I guess that you're an ex-SOLDIER, since their out of business." He laughed to himself. Ethan growled, and knocked the man out cold. Everyone was silent, except for Loren, who's short and shallow breathing could be heard easily. She fell to the ground, and swore at the pain. She grunted, and fought to stand up. She moved over to the unconscious man.

"I'll take him home. I'm the only one who knows where it is." She said, fighting the pain that was coarsing through her body. She hobbled out to the garage where her bike was, dragging the man along. She hauled him out, and saw Vincent standing there, staring at her from the doorway.

"I shall take you both." He said, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine. She stared at him, and grinned at the gunman.

"Thank you, Vincent." She said, grunting, and trying not to fall over from her Uncle's weight. Vincent took the man, and to him, her Uncle seemed to be a feather. Loren smiled, and walked out of the garage, fallowed closely by Vincent. She liked being this close to the gunman, but she'd never tell him that. She knew that she was being silly for falling for him, but she hoped that her feelings were returned. She felt the need to talk, babble, or say something to break the silence, but she knew that he liked the silence, so she stayed so.

"You seem to be very talkative around Yuffie and Tifa. Even Marlene and Denzel. Why are you so quiet now?" He asked her. She looked at him, shocked at his long sentence. He NEVER spoke that much, he was Vincent.

"I know that you like the quiet, so I don't want to ruin it bu babbling or something." She said, suddenly feeling very akward. Vincent didn't seem fazed by the akwardness, but maybe he just didn't show it. He was very good at hiding his emotions. She wondered what was going through th gunman's head.

Vincent noticed that the woman next to him seemed to be very nervous. He wondered why, and if he was the cause of it. He stared at her piercing violet eyes, filled with so much raw emotion. He couldn't help but be intruiged by the mysterious white haired woman. He wondered what her hair felt like, but he knew that he'd never be able to find out. He didn't want her to get hurt by his terrible past.

Loren wondered what Vincent's hair felt like, whether it was greasy, or soft, or even coarse. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him. She slipped into silence as her mind began to wander. She wished that he would notice her, but he always stayed very distant to her. She wanted to get close to him, but she knew that he was too preoccupied with his past. Loren felt pain throbbing through her, but she fought to keep consciousness, and she locked it into a little corner of her mind, along with the darkness that was threatening to engulf her.

"HAve you wondered what happens when we die?" Loren asked quietly. Vincent stared at her in surprise, and confusion. He didn't expect her to ask such a morbid question.

"I do not know. I've never died." He said. Loren chuckled, and shrugged.

"Oh well, I guess we turn into stars. Forget I said anything." She muttered, perking back up. Vincent was confused by this woman. She changed her emotions so quickly, it shocked him. One moment she was depressed, then, the next, she was grinning widely. She was a mystery that he desperately wanted to solve.

Loren knew that Vincent was mysterious, and she wanted to take him out of his shell, but she knew that it would be futile. She thought for a moment, but then noticed that they were at her Uncle's house. She nodded to Vincent when he looked at her questioningly, and he walked inside. Loren fought to breathe normally, but she found it abnormally difficult. It was getting hard to just breathe. She collapsed to her knees, just as Vincent walked out the front door.

"Vinc...ent." She said, falling unconscious into a pair of strong, warm arms. She saw a pair of scarlet eyes staring at her in concern just before everything went black.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 8**

Vincent watched in fear as the woman with the long white hair, and the captivating violet eyes, didn't wake up. He shook her shoulder, and Ethan looked at his younger sister, concerned. Vincent watched the sleeping woman, and Ethan looked at the gunman.

"If you do decide to go after her, please, protect her." The man said simply. Vincent looked at him, his scarlet eyes wide. He hadn't let anyone know about his crush on the beautiful woman. But he nodded nonetheless. Ethan smiled, but suddenly got a look that said that the ex-SOLDIER was deep in thought.

Vincent thought about his feelings on the white haired woman, when she began to toss and turn in her sleep. Vincent noticed that she was having a nightmare, and it was particularly bad. She woke up, covered in sweat, and Vincent looked at Ethan, who had mysteriously dissapeared while he was thinking.

"You're okay." Vincent said, attempting to comfort her. She looked at him with terrified eyes, and hugged him tightly around his torso. She dug her head into his chest, and he looked at the woman, confused.

"It was horrible! I had a nightmare where my brother was dead, and you died too! Everyone I care about died in front of me!" She cried into his chest, her tears soaking into his black shirt. His clawed hand came around her back, holding her in an akward embrace for him. She suddenly slumped over, asleep again. He shifted her, so that she was laying on him, almost bridal style, with her head resting on his shoulder. He let his head lay on hers, and smiled behind his cloak, because her hair was very soft, and it smelled like a forest after the rain. He loved the way she smelled.

He dozed off, sitting on her bed, his back against the wall, and her laying against him. He fell asleep with his head on hers, and his arms gently wrapped around her injured figure.

Loren woke up encased in Vincent's arms. She rememebered crying into his chest, and then falling asleep again. The sense of security he emitted gave her very pleasant dreams. Dreams where he told her that he loved her, and whisked her away with a smile on his face. She knew that wouldn't ever happen, and it was almost painful. That's when she noticed that VIncent hadn't moved, and his breathing was very deep. She smiled, and nuzzled his neck, which her forehead was resting against. His arms tightened around her, and he moaned sleepily, and she noticed that his face was really peaceful. She didn't want to disturb him, so she just stayed like that, because he was actually very comfortable when he was relaxed. She suddenly wondered what he was dreaming about, if he was dreaming at all.

"Loren..." He muttered almost silently. Loren was quiet, and she smiled widely. She snuggled up to him, smiling warmly as his arms tightened around her, as he looked down at her, his eyes piercing hers in that mysterious way that they had. She stood up, and moved to the edge of her bed. Vincent bent his leg, and draped his arm over it. He looked so handsome, and she was silent, and she felt a light blush dust her cheeks, because she felt an unexplained attraction to him. His eyes were piercing through her, and she smiled, moving over to sit criss-crossed next to him.

"So, what do you want to talk...a..bout..." She trailed off, getting lost in his mesmerizing eyes. He head tilted to the side slightly, and Vincent looked at her, finding the way she looked so innocent and young cute. His human hand reached out and cupped her cheek, and he leaned forward gently. They were an inch apart, when the door burst open, and Yuffie strode in. Vincent was suddenly facing away from Loren, back to having his arm leaned onto his bent leg. He glared at Yuffie, and Loren also glared at her friend, a light blush on her cheeks.

"ooooohhhhh, did I ruin the moment?" She asked, just grasping that idea. Loren pinched the bridge of her nose, frustrated, and nodded.

"Yes, Yuffie, you fucking did. What the hell do you want?" She said. Ethan slipped in behind her and laughed.

"Fourteen years apart hasn't helped that habit of ours." He said. Both Yuffie and Vincent looked at them in confusion.

"The two of us both swear like sailors when we're frustrated, or angry in any way, shape or form." Loren explained. Yuffie laughed, and Vincent nodded, hiding the lower half of his face in the high neck of his cloak.

"We've found something. Sorry for barging in. Loren, both you and Vincent are going on a mission with Yuffie and I." Ethan said. Loren nodded, and stood.

"Where?" She asked simply. Ethan smirked, and nodded.

"The forest. Go and get the uniform mom gave to you when we were young." He ordered her. She smiled evilly, and nodded. She pushed everyone out of the room, including Vincent. She heard them from the other side of the door as she dressed in her great great great great aunt's ninja uniform. Though, the problem that she encountered was that it was skin tight.

She walked out, tying her headpiece into place with a long black ribbon. The only thing that could be seen was her eyes. When she walked downstairs, Ethan smiled, and Vincent watched her in shock.

Vincent stared, because she looked like the perfect ninja. She wore a skin-tight black bodysuit, which highlighted her curves, and also was covered in extra fabric. She had things hidden in that, he was sure, and he saw her swords strapped to her back, and her guns strapped to each of her thighs. Her face was covered in a baggy, black mask, that let nothing but her eyes show. Her leather gloves reached up to her elbow, and she wore over the knee combat boots. To Vincent, she was drop dead sexy.

She had a long, black ribbon tying her mask into place, and Vincent felt a very light blush dust his own cheeks, and he hid his face further into his cloak.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 9**

Loren glanced around the tree, and saw nothing. She hopped from the tree branches above her comrades, and she narrowed her eyes, shooting farther ahead. She healed quickly, and she felt her ribs healing as she leaped from tree to tree. A gunshow sounded, and she blocked a bullet, and continued on. She found a clearing, and stood in the middle of it, calling upon all of her ninja's training, that no one knew about. She grasped the handles of her guns.

She jumped, and flipped, shooting off a few rounds, taking out a few of the men shooting at her. That's when a couple of ninjas moved out amongst the bullets, and they looked similar to herself.

"Oh, shit. Vincent, Yuffie, Ethan, where are you guys?" She whispered to herself. The ninjas sprang, and she not only dodged their attacks, but the bullets as well. She pushed her body to its fastest, making herself move inhumanly quick.

Vincent heard gunshots, and he looked at Ethan. Ethan nodded, and he grabbed Yuffie. Vincent took off running at a sprint, and Ethan pulled Yuffie onto his back, lurching through the trees after the red-clad gunman. They came to a clearing, and Yuffie was immediately off of Ethan's shoulders. They couldn't tell which one was Loren though. But Ethan chuckled, and Vincent's eyes locked onto the ninja that was moving at an inhuman speed.

"Just like her ancestor." Ethan muttered. Vincent raised an eyebrow, and grasped his gun, quickly pulling it from it's holster, and shooting at the ninjas around the woman that Ethan seemed to care so much about.

Loren heard Vincent and everyone get there, and she grunted, stepping it up a notch, making herself a black blur as she moved out from the fight, and into the ring of trees. She took out her sword, and ran all of the shooters through within a few short moments, and was back in the fight, making sure not to get hit by one of Vincent's bullets. One ninja had a sword, and he swiped, just when another did the same. Loren tried to dodge, but she got a slice on her right, upper arm, and the outside of her left thigh.

Soon, the fight was over, and Loren sighed, and Yuffie looked at her in shock.

"Who were they?" She asked. Loren shrugged.

"I don't know, but they sliced my suit." She said, irritated. Ethan chuckled.

"Oh, so now it's yours?" He laughed.

"Yeah it's mine. It was given to me, and I was told to use it well. So I plan to do just that. I want to keep it in good condition so that if the situation were to arise, then it wouldn't be shredded." She snapped, keeping her face covered. Ethan nodded.

"That's a good idea, come on, you're bleeding, and we need to explore the entirety of your wounds." He said professionally. Loren nodded, and decided to let some of her mask out, so that it only covered her mouth, and she unlatched a few buckles, letting loose fabric fall to conceal her jumpsuit. She looked like she was wearing a grey dress that was tight at the torso, and dropped loosely down to her mid-shin, where you could still see her boots. The dress was grey, with black accessories, like, black armbands on the outside of her sleeves. She also had grey sleeves that reached her wrists. The neck was slightly low, but her black jumpsuit made it look like it was part of the dress as it reached up to her neck. She smirked, and took the fabric that served as her mask, and tied it around her waist, making it look like a stylish belt.

"Nice enough? You can't see my jumpsuit can you?" She asked, twirling around, making the bottom of the dress swirl nicely around her legs.

Vincent tried not to stare at the beautiful woman with the mysterious violet eyes in front of him. Ethan chuckled, and elbowed him, which he ignored. Ethan laughed out loud, because he could see the ever-so-slight blush on Vincent's cheeks.

"No, we can't see your jumpsuit other than that spot on your neck. And you look great. Totally inconspicuous." Ethan said, calm again. The two were strange, laughing one minute, hating the next, and then suddenly totally calm.

"What do you think Vincent?" He heard Loren ask, her voice lilting and curious.

"It looks very nice on you." He said.

His voice sent shivers down her spine every time he talked, and she moved over towards Yuffie.

"So, where are you from?" She asked the thin ninja. The girl smiled.

"I'm the princess of Wutai." She answered simply. Loren looked at her, shocked. Yuffie only smiled.

"Well, i'm honored to be in your presence." Loren said with a joking tone, mock bowing. Yuffie giggled, and played along.

"You should be peasant." She said, her voice haughty. Loren chuckled.

"But princess, I am no mere peasant, I am a shinobi, put in charge of keeping you safe." Loren said, her voice brisk and business-like. Yuffie smiled.

"Then you are doing a good job. I have not been attacked once today." She said. That's when the girls broke down laughing. Vincent shook his head, a small smile hidden inside the neck of his cloak.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 10**

Loren smirked as Ethan looked at her healed wounds. All that was left was a light scar. Ethan chuckled to himself.

"And your hidden talent comes out. You really are just like our ancestor." He said. Loren smiled, and giggled.

"All that needs to be fixed is the jumpsuit." She said, moving so that he could sew the slices together. He seemed to be having problems, and Loren sighed, taking the needle and thread, and doing it herself.

"Thanks. I'm not very handy for housework like that." He said.

"If you say that a woman belongs in the kitchen, or that it's a woman's job, I'm going to skewer you." Loren snapped. Yuffie grinned, and the two girls high-fived. Vincent sat there, and stared at the violet eyed woman as she fixed her dress over her jumpsuit. Ethan chuckled, and put his hand behind his head sheepishly. Loren sighed, and stood up, moving over towards a tree. She buckled the dress back, so that she was back in her jumpsuit. She tied her mask around her face, and she kneeled, pushing herself up into the trees. She shot upwards like a rocket, and climbed quickly, emerging at the very top of the tree. She stood on a slightly thick branch, and she scanned the forest ahead of them.

Vincent stared up at the beautiful woman, and watched as the wind blew the ribbons from her mask around to fly around her face. He felt his heart thump oddly in his chest. He narrowed his eyes, trying to ignore the feeling, but he couldn't shake the funny feelings she inspired.

Loren only jumped up to the top of the tree to get away from Vincent, because he made her feel all warm and fuzzy, and she got butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought about talking to him, and his voice sent shivers down her spine. His eyes felt like they could see right through her, and it felt like he could tell all of her secrets from that. He made her feel safe, and like she was in danger, all at the same time. She always felt oddly secure and safe around him. Almost like he could protect her from anything, even herself.

"I wonder if this feeling will ever go away." She whispered to herself. She sighed, and jumped out into the air, flipping, and landing safely on the ground. She didn't change from her jumpsuit and mask, but she sat on a fallen tree, and looked at Ethan, who had gone off and gotten firewood, and was trying to talk Yuffie out of some of her fire materia. She finally surrendered it, but she demanded it back once the fire was started. Vincent sat like he had in her room, and Yuffie leaned against a tree, spraying her legs apart. Ethan sat next to the fire, digging into his bag. He sighed, saying that he couldn't find anything to eat, and Loren stood. She ran through the forest at an inhuman speed, and quickly killed a large animal. She brought it back, and Ethan stared at her.

"How did you...?" He trailed off. Loren shrugged.

"Just start cooking it." She snapped. She smirked to herself, but began to feel guilty for being so bossy. She sighed, and went over to her sit on her little tree. She noticed that she was very close to her favorite gunman. She tried not to let her mind wander too much, even thgough she wished that he would wrap his arms around her and kiss her until the sun sets and rises again. She sighed to herself as she realised that she loved the mysterious gunman. She wished that he could have the same feelings back. Soon, everyone was eating, and she had to take off her mask to do so. She tied it around the waist of her jumpsuit, and began to nibble at the delicious dead animal. She didn't even know what it was, just that it was a meat-based animal.

Vincent stared at her, and ate quickly. He watched as she ate slowly, obviously having something on her mind. He wondered, and continued to stare at the mesmerizing woman.

She felt eyes on her, but ignored the strange feeling that she got. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and buried her head in her knees. She hugged around her knees, and stayed silent.

"Who's going to take the night watch?" Ethan asked. Loren held her hand up, and Vincent wondered what was troubling the woman.

"I'll do it all night. I need time to think about a few things anyway." She said. Everyone looked at her questioningly, but nodded. Loren sighed, and watched as Yuffie fell asleep first, and then Vincent slowly fell asleep. Ethan stayed up with her for a bit.

"You love him." Ethan said simply. Loren smiled at him, since her face was uncovered.

"Yeah. I really do. I just wish that he felt the same way." Loren said quietly. Loren saw Vincent twitch, and she smiled as he relaxed. She wondered if he had heard her, but she pushed it to the back of her mind.

"How do you know that he doesn't?" Ethan asked her. Loren sighed.

"But, he's probably still in love with his dead girlfriend." Loren said bitterly. Ethan looked at her with a confused look.

"Do you mean...?" He trailed off with the question.

"Yeah. Lucrecia. I'm not stupid. Yuffie told me about her, and I put the pieces together. I just hate how I love him so much. It hurts." She mumbled. Ethan moved next to Loren, and attempted to comfort her.

"It's all going to work out in the end." He said soothingly. Loren sighed.

"Go to sleep, brother. I will come to a conclusion tonight." She said, irritated. Ethan nodded, and moved over to his cot. Loren fell deep in thought as the night wore on.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 11**

Loren stared into the trees, when she heard the whistling of air as something was shot at her. She leaned towards the left as a shuriken whizzed past her head, and embedded itself into the tree bark behind her. She calmly stood, and walked over towards Vincent and Ethan, who were sleeping within feet of each other. She kneeled down, and gently nudged the two of them awake. The two woke instantly.

"What?" Ethan asked, pretending to be groggy. Vincent played along also. He yawned fakely, flashing his sharp canines.

"We're under attack. Not a large attack, but make it seem normal." She whispered. Ethan also yawned, and sat up slowly. He glanced over to where Loren was sitting, and Vincent also did the same, both noticing the shuriken embedded there. Loren moved over to Yuffie, and shook her awake. Yuffie flung her arm out, and came very close to punching her in the gut. Loren shot backwards, and Yuffie sat up quickly.

"PAMCAKES!" The ninja cried. Loren chuckled, and waited for Vincent to tell the little ninja what was going on.

"We're being watched. Act normal." was the simple explanation that sobered up the black haired ninja. She grinned again, and then began saying random things that made Loren laugh. The four of them began to chat easily as Loren dug into the backpack, and pulled out things to make pancakes. Soon, they had steaming hot flapjacks.

"Where did you find those ingredients?" Ethan asked. Loren narrowed her eyes.

"In the bottom of your bag. Dumbass." She said. Ethan looked at her.

"What's wrong? Why are you so irritated?" Ethan asked.

"I'm not. I'm just...tense." She said, finally revealing the reason why she was so snappish. She was very on edge, and she pulled on her mask. The night without sleep was going to affect her, and make her slower, but she felt adrenaline already pumping, and she looked around uneasily. She grasped the handle of her gun, pulling it silently out of it's holster. She stayed still, and made sure that no one caught on that she knew there were people there.

"Why are we here anyway?" Yuffie asked simply. Ethan smirked.

"We're supposed to escort a princess. They wanted the four of us, being very good fighters, to protect her, and make sure that she isn't harmed as she makes her way to Wutai to meet Yuffie for something important. We don't want her to know that Yuffie is the princess, so that the two can become used to the other. And Yuffie, if you kill this princess, we will all die." Ethan explained. Yuffie was silent, but began to grumble soon after.

"That's why they sent all these ninja's and sharp shooters after us." Loren said. Yuffie looked at her in shock.

"Several people want this woman dead." Ethan said. Yuffie nodded. Loren caught sight of a flying shuriken. It was on a one-way course for Yuffie. Loren lifted her gun, and shot, her bullet whizzing by Yuffie's head, and hit the shuriken, making it move out of it's path, and continued onto it's course, but it was off, and Loren leaped towards it, catching it in midair.

"WHY DID YOU SHOOT AT ME?" Yuffie shrieked. Loren held up the shuriken.

"This was on a one-way course to your head." Loren said calmly. Yuffie's eyes widened, and she was silent. Loren looked at Ethan.

"I need to get Yuffie to the princess's place. Our ancestor's speed is going to really help. So I'm going to take her. Hurry, and we'll meet you there." Loren said simply. Ethan and Vincent nodded. Loren picked up the thin ninja, pulling her onto her jumpsuited shoulders. Loren nodded, and shot forward. Yuffie held on tightly, both terrified, and trying not to choke the woman. The two were a blur through the trees, and they were already halfway there.

Vincent stood there, watching the space that Loren had left. Ethan smiled at the gunman, and chuckled.

"Come on. Let's go and follow them." Ethan said. Vincent nodded, and the two men took off running. Ethan laughed and stopped, making Vincent stop with him.

"What?" Vincent asked, his deep voice confused.

"Wanna race?" Ethan laughed. Vincent smirked unnoticeably, and nodded. The two took off racing as fast as they could.

Loren and Yuffie walked inside the door, seeing the Emperor and the princess. The girl had chin length dark blonde hair, that was shorter in the back, and it sloped down to her mid-neck in the front.

"Hello sir, and ma'am." Loren said formally. She and Yuffie kneeled in front of the duo. They stared down at them, and Yuffie suddenly felt very small. Loren still had her jumpsuit and mask on. She was still a ninja to everyone. The princess began to speak, and Loren winced at her nasally voice.

"Who are these two commoners? I thought you asked for four highly trained warriors. These don't look like anything more than simple farm girls, and this one looks like a ninja wannabe." The girl said. Loren growled, and moved faster than anyone could see, and she had her gun pointed at the princess's forehead.

"Please do not harm my daughter." The emperor said. Yuffie sighed, and both Vincent and Ethan chose to walk in at that time.

"Why are you holding a gun to our charges' head?" Ethan asked.

"Because she is just a pathetic ninja wannabe, and she will never be anything powerful." The princess said.

"We could prove it to you. Send out your best fighters, and our ninja here, is going to fight. Then, I shall fight. Then out cloaked gunman, and our scantily clad, scrawny ninja of Wutai." Ethan said. The emperor nodded, and smirked.

"Alright. You shall combat our best fighters." The emperor said. The princess smirked.

"Well, you're very cute." The princess said, moving towards Ethan. Loren moved towards her dangerously.

"Don't you DARE try ANYTHING with my brother. If you do you will have a bullet in your skull faster than you can finish blinking." She growled, moving towards the girl. Yuffie jumped up, and yanked her back.

"Don't do anything you'll regret!" She said. Loren looked at her friend, and nodded.

"I'm terribly sorry princess." She said, bowing deeply. The princess narrowed her eyes at the white haired woman.

"You should be." She said, sneering. Vincent stared at the princess.

"One of your bodyguards is Vincent Valentine. He does not have to fight, since everyone knows that he and their Wutai ninja are from AVALANCHE. The ninja is going to be the only one to fight, since her brother is an ex-SOLDIER." The emperor said.

"My name is Ethan. Nice to meet you, princess." He said, smiling a dazzling smile. The princess seemed to swoon at his smile. Loren stared at the emperor.

"You lied. No one other than myself is going to fight, sir." Loren said, acid seeping into her tone. The emperor laughed, and nodded. Loren sighed, and looked at him.

"You are not allowed to kill, but you may knock them unconscious or even injure, but do not kill." The emperor said. Loren nodded, and walked into an open field just outside of the room. She stood in the middle of the field, and several men ran out. She stayed still as they raced at her. She smirked, and chuckled to herself. She moved at an inhuman speed, and knocked twenty men unconscious within two seconds. She chuckled, and tapped her hands together.

"Are there any more?" She asked loudly. The emperor laughed, and looked at Ethan.

"I believe we would like to see you fight mister Valentine." The emperor called. Loren froze, but quickly got over it.

"Alright! Send him out!" She called out loudly. Vincent jumped, and landed close to her.

"You may use your weapons!" The emperor called out.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 12**

Loren stared at the handsome man that was about to fight her. She smirked, and leaned down into a position that could stand as both a defensive and offensive stance. Vincent was silent as he stood there, waiting for someone to make the first move. She smirked, and several ninjas filed into the field. Loren looked at Vincent and caught his eye. He nodded very slightly, just before the ninjas attacked, Vincent shot forward. She blocked his claw as it came around to hit her face. Loren flipped back, and her mask began to come loose. She quickly tightened it, as Vincent caught her attention with a flash. She noticed that he had his gun pointed at her. Shots were fired, and Loren began to flip, and twirl, and dodge every single bullet. Vincent's eyes narrowed, and he began to shoot faster.

Loren suddenly got a flash of memory, and she froze for a short moment, getting a bullet straight in her shoulder. Blood spurted, and she grunted. She looked at Vincent, who kept a straight face, but his eyes showed shock and fear. Loren moved into her low stance. She moved forward, and she grasped the handles of her swords. She unsheathed them in a fast glint. She chuckled, and Vincent looked at her with confusion.

"I hope you don't like that gun too much." She said calmly. He stared at her in shock, and she smirked, lunging forward. He attempted to shoot her again, and she smirked, slicing his gun to smithereens. His eyes widened, and they switched to hand-to-hand combat. He seemed to have an advantage, but she still used her swords, and she had given him a few slices and cuts, but nothing too serious. She couldn't hurt the man she loved like that. Her shoulder wound from the gunshot was still bleeding, and the red liquid was painting the field. Vincent seemed to hold back, but either way, he was amazing.

She had her swords at his neck within a few more seconds. He froze, and she smiled, sighing and putting her swords away, and fixing her mask, which had come loose again. Her shoulder had stopped bleeding, and the bullet clunked to the ground easily. Her wound healed, and all that was left, was a scar. She sighed, and quickly fixed the hole in her suit. She smirked at Vincent, and gathered up all of the remaints of his gun. She hadn't actually broken it. She just took it apart.

She reassembled the man's gun, and handed it to him, and it looked as if it were brand new. Loren smiled, but it was hidden inside her mask. She walked over to where everyone was directly above her. But they were about fifteen feet in the air. She removed her mask, and tied the fabric around her waist, like a belt, and grinned, looking at the gunman that she had fallen in love with. She held a hand out, beckoning.

Vincent was silent and still for a short moment, because at that time, a small breeze picked up, and began to play with her hair. She really did look like an angel in that one moment. Her bangs danced in the light breeze, and her braid moved lightly.

"C'mon Vincent. Let's go protect a princess." She said, a giggle escaping her lips. He felt a very very light blush dust his cheeks. Thank goodness that she wasn't looking. He smirked, because he couldn't get much more of a smile. He hadn't smiled in so long...

He stepped forward, and grasped the beautiful woman's hand tightly. She smiled, and pulled him close next to her.

"How are we going to get up there?" He asked simply. Ever since he met her, he'd spoken more than every time anyone from AVALANCHE talked to him. Not even Yuffie could get him to talk as much as he had been lately. He felt little electic tingles zap from his hand. But it wasn't painful, it was actually very...nice.

"I'll throw a hook, and we can climb." She said, that ever present smile dazzling him. He smiled, and nodded as she retied her mask, and threw a hook up, having land harmlessly onto the wood just beneath where everyone was standing. That way, she didn't embed her hook into anyone's foot. She tested the rope to see if it was good, and she beckoned for Vincent to go first. He smirked, and scrambled up the rope. She followed him up, and realised that he had a very nice ass. She was glad that she had tied her mask on when she did, because she was blushing furiously from thinking about how nice Vincent's ass was.

She huffed, and stared at the rope itself, so that she didn't fall. Suddenly, a shuriken snapped the rope between Vincent and Loren. Vincent didn't see, but Loren dropped firmly on her own ass. She grunted, and rushed back out into the middle of the field, and she heard Ethan call her name, and she heard the click of a gun, and she noticed that it was fairly close. She narrowed her eyes, and she heard several other clicks. Several gunshots sounded, and Loren leaned down really low, and shot far up into the air. She grasped her guns, and she shot as she fell, spinning. That was when several ninjas leaped out of the trees.

"Ethan! Bring the princess down here, and HELP ME!" She shouted. They all looked at her, and leaped into action. Vincent landed on her left, and Yuffie landed on her right. Ethan had the princess bridal style, and he landed behind Loren, setting the princess in the middle of the four of them.

"I can't fight long distance." Ethan said. Loren nodded.

"Vincent, protect the princess, and we'll work on these guys." Loren said. Vincent nodded, and he shot any ninja that came near. Loren grunted, and unsheathed her swords. Her brother was a blur as he fought, and the both of them had to dodge Yuffie's huge shuriken. The fight was soon over, and the princess stared at them.

"Well, I do believe that you all are very qualified to protect me." The princess. She narrowed her eyes at Loren, and she growled.

"I believe that I'm going to swear a lot this mission." Loren muttered. Yuffie laughed.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 13**

The princess wore a simple pair of pants, and a short sleeved shirt that they had gotten from one of the people in the village. She also didn't wear her tiara. Her shoulder length, light brown hair was brushed into a hig ponytail, and her bright emerald eyes were piercing. She was very developed, with all of the right curves in all of the right places. Any man would be lucky to have her. But her one flaw. She looked down on anyone she came across, and she wouldn't shut UP.

"When are you ever going to take that mask off? It's probably really hot underneath all that black." She said. Loren pinched the bridge of her nose, and fought against knocking the girl unconscious. Yuffie looked at her sympathetically. Loren sneered inside her mask, and the princess looked at everyone with her glassy eyes. Soon, they were a quarter of the way there, and the sun was just beginning to set. Ethan was setting up camp, and Loren was fighting against sleep, becaise she hadn't slept the night before, and then tired herself out by fighting. She sat on a fallen tree, and she made sure that no one would be able to attack, no matter what. She leaned against the tree, and her eyes drifted closed.

Vincent watched the woman as she fell asleep. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing deep, but he couldn't tell whether she was peaceful or not. He wished that they could have another moment like when they were sitting on her bed, and she was sleeping across him. Ethan smiled knowingly at him.

"Go after the one you care about more than anyone else." He said, his sentence cryptic. The princess stared at him confused, and he chuckled.

"I sense that Mr. Valentine is taken." The princess said, her nasally voice grating on Vincent's ears. He resisted the urge to growl, and he just sighed, nodding. The princess sighed, and Yuffie fell asleep quickly, and she was deeply under.

"Why don't you sleep? Vincent is going to keep us very safe." Ethan said. The princess scoffed.

"I bet he will. But there's no girlfriend in the picture? He's handsome enough to have one hanging off his arm." The princess said, moving close to him, and he deduced that she was attempting to seduce him. His assumptions were proved correct when she tried to kiss him, and move over him. He pushed her off, and moved closer to Loren. Loren stirred, falling back into a deep sleep. Vincent stood, and moved over to where Loren was. He sat right next to her, and her head fell onto his shoulder, and he smelled her wonderful scent again. That scent made him begin to feel sleepy, and the next thing he knew, he was unconscious with his arm around her waist, and his head resting on hers.

Ethan chuckled, shaking his head. The princess looked at him, and smiled.

"She's lucky. If they ever do get together, then he'll stay true. They balance themselves out." She said. Ethan nodded.

"They're the perfect match." Ethan said simply.

Loren began to feel her dream become a nightmare.

_Loren stood in the middle of a large field, filled with flowers. Vincent stood a little ways away, his back to her. Loren moved forward, her hand extended slightly._

_"Vincent? What's wrong? Why won't you look at me?" She asked. The gunman turned, and his eyes were not scarlet, but golden, and he gave off an evil aura. Large wings portruded from his back, and he looked strange._

_**"My name is Chaos. Vincent isn't exactly HERE right now." **The thing said, altering Vincent's voice._

_"Chaos...where's Vincent?" She looked at him. He grinned evilly, showing off his teeth._

_**"He's in the back of my mind, and he's not going to be happy with me." **He said as he moved towards her. He used the human hand, and gripped her tightly around her neck. She found it hard to breathe, and as she was choking, he laughed._

_"Why are you...doing this?" She managed to ask._

_**"Because he is trying so very hard to beat me, or at least keep me under control." **He said, dropping her. She coughed and spluttered, and Vincent's gun was pointed at her head. Tears poured down her face._

_"I'm so sorry Vincent, Chaos, and any other demons that are stuck in your head. Please forgive me. I love you, and I don't care who's stuck up in that dark head of yours. I love you anyway." She said, her voice higher pitched than normal. The tears dripped onto the flower, as she looked up at the man she so deeply loved to see pain flicker across his features. But then Chaos was back in control, and he cocked the gun. He moved the gun over where her heart was, and he pulled the trigger, shooting a bullet deep into her heart. He put the gun back to her head._

_**"Goodbye, pathetic, hopeful ninja." **He said, and she closed her eyes. She heard a whisper that sounded a lot like Vincent. And it only said three words, but those words put a smile on her face._

**_I love you._**

_A shot sounded, but the dream never got to finish._

Loren gasped, lurching forward, accidentally knocking into someone. Vincent looked at her, his drowsy eyes tracked on her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. She looked around, and saw that everyone was asleep.

"Y-you were posessed by a demon named Chaos, and I knew that there were other demons in your head. And you shot me in the heart, and then, I woke up just before you shot me in the head. But you said you loved me just before I died. Does that mean something?" Loren said, fear and hopefulness shining in her eyes. Vincent looked at her, and shrugged.

"Just go back to sleep." He said. His voice was soft, but still pressing. She nodded, and sat back where she started off, and noticed that she was resting on Vincent, and he was also resting on her.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 14**

Loren stared at the sky, her eyes being the only thing that the others could see, and that was rarely. She knew that Vincent didn't want to get too close. Loren had asked Yuffie about Chaos, and all of Vincent's demons. Loren sighed, and made sure to keep everything to an all-time low. She absolutely loved the man, but she wanted him to make the first move. She didn't want to seem crazy, or, any crazier than she already was. She stole glances at Vincent, who seemed distant, as usual, but she also noticed that the princess was quiet.

Loren sensed something strange going on, but she tried to ignore it, but suddenly, smoke blew up around them. The princess was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Loren. Yuffie huffed.

"Those two are just a bunch of trouble. I think that we should just continue on and say that the princess died from falling off of a cliff, and Loren was attached." The ninja girl huffed. Ethan stared at her, and gasped lightly. Vincent was silent. He never wanted that to happen to the angel-like ninja, but she was holding something back. He wondered what was going on, but he didn't push the woman.

"We have to go after them." Vincent said quietly. Yuffie looked at him, and she suddenly got sobered up.

"Yeah. You really like her don't you? Don't get me wrong, you always talk more about, or even around her." Yuffie said. But suddenly she perked up.

"I...I love her." Vincent said. Yuffie smiled widely.

"Then let's go and get you a girlfriend!" She said loudly. Vincent looked at her in confusion. Ethan asked his unspoken question.

"How are we going to find them?" He asked. Yuffie chuckled, and pointed to the ground, where there was a deep drag mark.

"Loren wouldn't ever go down without a fight. Or at least leaving us a few clues." She said, a smirk on her face. Vincent smirked from inside his cloak, and Ethan grinned.

"Let's go and get my sister back!" He cheered. He looked at Yuffie and smiled. Yuffie sighed, and climbed onto his back. Ethan chuckled, and ran through the forest as quickly as his senses allowed. He was actually just as fast as Loren, because of both his mako, and his ancestor's abilities. He made sure that Vincent was still with him, and Yuffie began to tighten her grip on Ethan. The man chuckled, when there was the distinct sound of a helicopter. Yuffie perked up, and leaped from Ethan's back, and jumped into the trees.

"Reno!" She cried, flying out of the trees, and to the top of a bare, really really tall one. The redheaded helicopter pilot cried out in a half laugh, and slowed to hover near her. He saw Vincent climbing up the tree also, and another guy. Yuffie waved, and they looked at her funny. She sighed, and pointed to the helicopter.

"Yuffie!" Ethan cried out. She laughed, and looked at Reno through the glass of the helicopter.

"Could you land? We need a bit of help finding our friend and escorting a princess!" Yuffie called. The redheaded man nodded, and his bald companion sighed, shaking his head. Reno would do anything to help Yuffie. The two did land, and they got out, and saw the drag mark. Reno nodded, moving into Turk mode. Yuffie smiled, and kissed him, and he kissed back for a short moment, slipping out of his mode, but then, when she pulled away, he moved back into it.

"Let's follow this. She was smart enough not to struggle, but to act limp, dragging her heel." Reno surmised. Yuffie smiled. The all ran, following the drag mark, only to have it dissapear in a small field, near the ocean.

"This place is strange." Yuffie muttered. Ethan chuckled.

"Loren and I grew up in this forest. We lived near the beach. We always spent time here. But much further down." Ethan said. He looked at the ground, and Reno was already snooping around. ethan noticed an indentation. He pulled Vincent over, and he nodded, searching for a lock. There was one, but it was hidden, and it was a very high-tech one. He shot it, and a fake sand door dropped into a tunnel. Ethan smirked, and chuckled, hopping into the trapdoor. Vincent smirked also, and followed his friend. Yuffie made a sound of annoyance.

"Don't forget me! She's MY friend too!" Yuffie cried, leaping into the hole. Reno then landed behind her, scaring her half to death. That's when Reno's bald partner, Rude, landed soon behind him. However, the trio was already far ahead of them. Reno looked at his partner.

"If she wasn't going to pay attention to you, then why did she ask you to come? And why did you agree?" Rude asked. Reno smiled goofily at him.

"Because I'm in love with the little nanja princess." Reno answered him easily. Rude sighed at his partner's antics, but the two began to run when they heard Yuffie calling Reno. Soon, they came to a five way split. Everyone had decided on splitting up, and Vincent took the path directly in the middle. He pulled out his gun, and he walked through, his gun at the ready. He came upon a large, empty room.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 15**

Loren slumped against the wall nearest her. She sighed, and stared at the ceiling. She had kept her mask and jumpsuit on, but her weapons were taken away, well, at least her swords and guns. They didn't take her shuriken, or her poison throwing needles, or her smoke bombs, or any of her other ninja equipment. She sighed, and knew that no one would see her. She was in a secret panel in the floor. She didn't know what was going on, and she wondered why the hell she was there.

Vincent stood in the room, and saw a control panel, and wondered why something like that was centered around a large square area. He moved over towards it, and he typed in a few codes. Nothing happened, and he raised an eyebrow. He pulled out his phone, and called Ethan, and Yuffie, pulling them up into a conference.

"I haven't found anything useful. Just a suspicious control panel." Vincent said.

"I found a jail-cell looking thing with the princess." Yuffie said. Ethan sighed.

"I found Reno and Rude. The three tunnels that we went in turned out to come together. We're gonna meet up with you Vincent. Yuffie, bring the princess." Ethan said. His voice was slightly commanding.

"Yes sir." Yuffie said. Vincent shut his phone, cutting off the call. He knew that they had his location in their minds. He continued to look around, but he kept getting pulled back to the control panel. His curiosity was starting to get to him. His demons were moving around in his head.

**Something's off.** Chaos said in his head. Vincent sighed, because he knew that all of his other demon's approved, and actually liked the white haired woman.

Loren stood, her eyes searching the blank glass walls. It was some special type of glass, and she couldn't break it, no matter how much she tried. The glass was kinda reflective, so he couldn't see anyone outside her prison, but they could see her. So she was stuck looking at herself. She hated this place. They were going to experiment on her, and she wasn't too happy about that idea. She suddenly felt her suit do something strange. It seemed to slither over her for a short moment, and it suddenly looked brand new, as if it hadn't experienced hundreds of years of damage. She looked down in confusion, taking out one of her shuriken. She sliced a large line up her arm from her wrist. Her skin healed up, and the suit started to fix itself, and it almost zipped up the slice in the fabric.

"Cool." She whispered.

Vincent heard footsteps, and he saw Ethan and Yuffie come in, followed by Reno and Rude. They all moved over to him.

"This place seems to be a large computer room, but why is this here?" Ethan said.

"Thank you captain obvious." Reno said. Ethan glared, and shrugged. He moved over towards the wall, Yuffie following him. Vincent moved towards the door, his gun once again at the ready.

"Ethan? Why is your sister so important to you?" Yuffie asked. Ethan was slightly confused, and he smiled softly.

"When my sister was born, I was slightly frightened, because she looked nothing like our family. Her looks were unnerving. But that's when mom said that she looked exctly like our ancestor. Then, I remembered what she was like, and I suddenly felt a really strong brotherly connection, because I knew that she was going to get made fun of. She grew up, and she always seemed to like me more than anyone else. I was eight when she was born. We grew up, spending most of our time in the woods, and our dad used to travel to different countries, and he always brought us amazing stories. He told us about the ninjas he'd seen. And all of the amazing battles. He always had a smile on his face around her. Even mom liked her more than any of her hobbies. She had a great life, until our Uncle paid his yearly visit, and she was old enough to think clearly. He hurt her. I got in the way, and ended up taking less blows. She clung to me, and I vowed to protect her, and I did just that. Until I got accepted into SOLDIER. I was terrified about leaving her, but I had to keep my mind on my work, and I met Cloud, when I was a 1st class. He reminded me of Loren a bit I guess, but I got letters, and I sent several. But I had to stop for a while, and I sent her one of my specially made shirts. That was my last letter home, and when I went back later, the house was burned down. I was afraid, because I thought that Loren was dead, and I couldn't protect her. But I didn't feel the amount of loss that I normally probably would from a relationship that strong. When I heard from Cloud that Loren was staying at the bar with him, I automatically tried to go. When I saw her, I was shocked, because she had turned into our ancestor, and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't help her. She had become a ninja, and the fighter I didn't want her to have to be." He explained quietly.

Yuffie was silent, and Reno looked at him. Ethan smiled, and chuckled. Rude was still for a short moment, before going back to trying to hack into the system. Vincent was shocked.

"I'm sorry, yo." Reno said. Ethan grinned.

"It's no big deal. We both try to be stronger than anyone can tell. She can't hide it as well, but she's very sensitive. She changes emotions quickly because of that fact. I try to make sure that she's not depressed or anything. She's been hurt so much, and I couldn't do anything. I'm trying to fit into a role that hasn't been occupied for a long time." Ethan said.

"The role of her protector?" Yuffie asked. Ethan nodded.

"Oh, well. I can still be her brother." He laughed. The computer that Rude was working on suddenly beeped, and a large, glass, contraption rose out of the ground. They saw Loren, and she seemed to growl. She was shouting, and she was beating against the walls. She was trying to break it with all her might. Vincent and Ethan froze.

Loren beat on the walls, her anger shining through. She slammed her fists, shoulder, and foot into the glass. Not even a crack came from her movements.

"LET ME THE FUCK OUT!" She screamed. She beat against the glass, but nothing came from it. She only beat on herself. She took out her shuriken, and sent them flying, only to hit the walls and come back to her. Several slices littered her suit. She growled.

Everyone watched in mixed emotions at how angry she was, and how she was only putting herself in more pain. The princess peeked in, and Vincent let her in, only to squeak and shrink away. They all saw her suit in tatters, but it suddenly seemed to slither, and all of the cuts were suddenly fixed.

"Holy shit." Reno muttered. Rude was automatically back on the computer, trying to open the door.

Loren sighed, and realised that it was time. She squeaked, and suddenly, the door opened, and a person moved to grab her. She shrank away, and lashed out like an injured animal.

"Loren. It's going to be okay." She heard Vincent's voice say. She looked up at him, her eyes wide from inside her mask. She realised that she only had hit his claw, and she felt relieved. He pulled her out, and alarms started to go off. There were footsteps, and Loren looked around the room quickly, and she saw her weapons, they were near a bald man, and the man with the red hair. She moved inhumanly fast, and grabbed her weapons, strapping them on.

"I'm terribly sorry, princess. Please forgive me for being so careless." She said, formalities moving into her voice. The princess stared at her, and Yuffie suddenly hugged her.

"I'm sorry for everything." The princess and Yuffie said at the same time. Loren sensed two different meanings, but shook it off. She looked at Ethan, and he seemed to read her confusion in her eyes.

"Tell you later." He said, gesturing to Yuffie. Loren took her mask off, and she tied it around her waist as Yuffie let her go. The princess stared at her.

"Are you human?" She asked, fear seeping into her tone. Loren looked at her, and smiled sweetly.

"Yes. I'm just trained very well." She answered. The footsteps got closer, and Loren's eyes widened, and she growled, hate marring her beautiful face.

"We'll take the princess." Ethan said.

"I'll stay and fight. All of you need to go. Get the princess to Wutai, where she is supposed to meet their princess." Loren said. They all looked at her in shock. Loren winked at Reno, and Reno caught on, and he chuckled.

"Let's go." Reno said. Loren moved over to the control panel, and typing in several codes. The computer beeped, and a metal door in the wall opened up. She ushered them through, and just as the door closed, several men moved in. She knew that there was glass for walls too, only they didn't reflect. That way, all of the scientists didn't know they were watched.

Vincent stopped, and watched as the woman he loved was surrounded.

"Sorry Vincent." Yuffie said very quietly. Vincent nodded, and continued to watch as she fought. Everyone stopped, and watched.

Loren huffed, tying her mask back into place, not letting any of the guards see her face. She growled, and launched forward. She attempted to fight, but she didn't get very far, since a gunshot sounded, and she felt pain shoot through her chest. Her eyes went wide, and she fell to the floor.

"LOREN!" Ethan's voice cried. Loren turned her head, and saw both her brother and Vincent charge in. Yuffie was behind them, and the princess ran in, slight anger on her face. She looked at one of the dead men that Ethan and Vincent had already mowed down. The princess picked up one of his swords, and she swung it expertly, and she actually killed several guards. Loren was impressed, and she watched as even Reno and Rude ran in and succeeded in killing a few men. Loren felt darkness capturing her, just as she felt strong arms pick her up. But the only color she could make out, was red.

**WOW that was a long one. Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 16**

Vincent stared at the woman he loved. He had seen her get shot, and he felt like his heart was run through. He never wanted to think of her leaving his life. He carried her out, while everyone followed. Ethan nodded to everyone, and Vincent followed him.

Yuffie, the princess, Reno, and Rude all walked over to the helicopter. The two Turks were taking them to Wutai. Ethan chuckled when Vincent asked where the man was leading them.

"I have an old delivery truck, from when I was fourteen, and had to help my dad with his job. He had high-tech surveilence for a living. We still have his truck, it's hidden, so no one would take it." Ethan explained. Vincent nodded, and they continued on through the forest. They finally made it to a hidden garage, and Vincent saw the large black van. Ethan got into the driver's seat, and opened up the back doors. Vincent hopped in, and held the woman in his arms tightly. Ethan bustled about, and ended up producing a fairly good bed. It was very sturdy, and hooked into the wall, and it looked like it would be very comfortable. There was also a pretty good pillow.

He set her down gently, and he wished that she would open her eyes. His scarlet eyes were tracked onto her still form.

"She'll be fine. It didn't hit her brain, so she'll heal. The bullet even fell out when we were walking." Ethan said. Vincent nodded, and Ethan traveled quickly back out into the front of the car. He started it up, and began to drive towards Wutai.

Yuffie began to wring her hands as she sat in the chair. The princess watched her, keeping the sword that she had taken, held loosely in her hand, resting the sword on it's point.

"She'll be okay. She's survived the same type of thing when we were taken. That's how they knew she was...gifted." The princess said, hesitating at the very end. Yuffie stared at her, her eyes wide. The princess smiled, and stood up, and sat next to the ninja.

"What's your name?" Yuffie asked. The princess smiled.

"Rina. What's yours?" She replied. Yuffie thought for a short moment.

"Jenna, could you help me for a second? I need your help with navigation." Reno's voice called. Yuffie perked up. She smiled secretly to herself, and stood.

"Yeah. On my way." Yuffie said. She moved up to the cockpit, and she kissed Reno's cheek.

"You like the name?" He whispered to her. She nodded, chuckling.

"Very creative." She chuckled.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, why would you lie to your cmopanion?" Rina asked. Yuffie huffed, and sighed.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you!" She whined, moving back into the back. Rina chuckled.

"We can't always have what we want. So who's the redhead?" She laughed. Yuffie pouted.

"My boyfriend, Reno." Yuffie said.

"And I get to be the only single one. Oh FUN." Rina said sarcastically. Yuffie chuckled.

"We can't always have what we want." Yuffie mimicked. Rina growled.

"No fair! Don't twist my words like that!" Rina whined. Yuffie laughed.

"Girls! Black vehicle below, it's following us closely." Reno said from the front seat. Yuffie moved up to the cockpit quickly. She saw a large vehicle, and she couldn't really tell. She saw red in the front seat, and Ethan was standing up on the roof. The vehicle was large, and suddenly they made it to Wutai.

"It's Ethan. He's harmless...unless you piss him off." Yuffie said, a laugh in her voice. Reno looked at her, one of his red eyebrows raised in suspicion. Yuffie puffed, and opened the door to the helicopter. Reno looked at her, shocked.

"Yuffie!" He cried. She smirked, and gave a two fingered salute, jumping out, and flying down. Ethan looked up in shock, and caught the falling ninja. Rina leaned out the door, smiling. Yuffie looked at Ethan, and laughed.

"Hi there!" She chirped. Ethan smirked, and Vincent opened the driver's door. He grasped Ethan's hand, and got pulled out as Ethan slid into the vehicle. Vincent nodded at Yuffie, and Ethan opened the doors to the back, and the two swooped in, having it shut behind them. Yuffie gasped at Loren's uncoscious body.

"She's going to heal. The bullet is gone. She is only sleeping." Vincent said. Yuffie detected a slightly worried tone. She smiled, and nodded.

"What is this thing?" Yuffie asked.

"It's our father's work vehichle. He worked on getting information. He was a spy, and mom was a ninja. We had one hell of a family." Loren's voice said weakly. Vincent's head snapped to look at the woman he loved, and Yuffie smiled.

"I'll just leave you two alone." She said. Loren chuckled, and Vincent smirked. Vincent sat at one of the seats near the makeshift bed. Yuffie moved up into the passenger seat to talk with Ethan.

"What's wrong Vincent?" Loren asked. Vincent looked at her, his scarlet eyes looking right through her.

"I love you." Vincent said. Loren chuckled, because he was very to the point.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked him. He moved towards her, and he kneeled on the ground next to the bed, setting his arms on the bed, and laying his head atop them.

"I don't think so." He said, seeming to be genuinely confused. Loren giggled, and looked at him.

"Well, I have something to tell you too." She said. He raised an eyebrow, and she kissed him. It was everything she imagined and more. His lips were soft against hers, and he reacted after a short second. When they pulled away, she radiated happiness.

"What did you want to tell me?" He asked her, truly happy. She giggled.

"I love you too, Mr. Tall-dark-and-gloomy." She said, kissing him again. It was a quick kiss, and he smirked. She raised an eyebrow. He looked at her in confusion.

"What?" He asked. Loren chuckled.

"Is a smirk the best smile you can do?" She asked him. He nodded, and she put her hands on both sides of his face, using her thumbs to pull the corners of his mouth into a grin. He chuckled, and his face stuck after she took her hands away. She grinned at him.

"Thank you." He said, his lips moving into a smaller smile.

"For what?" She asked, laying back down.

"Helping me smile." Was all she heard before falling asleep again.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 17**

Loren felt the truck stop, and she felt no more pain. She looked at her chest, where her suit was all fixed, and there was no blood. She felt weak, and she sat up, her legs dangling her legs over the edge of her makeshift bed. Vincent stared at her as she sighed.

"Let's get moving. Come on. We've got to go and find out what they're talking about." Loren said, a large smile on her face. Vincent stared at her, and nodded. She stood, and began to move shakily. Vincent looked at her, and she smiled widely. She chuckled, and stole his cloak.

"What are you doing?" He looked at her confused. She chuckled.

"You look great without your cloak. Leave it in here please?" She asked, holding it in her arms tightly. He stared at her, and finally smiled. He nodded. She cheered, and she dragged the gunman out with her. He chuckled, and smiled softly at how bright she was. She finally slowed to a walk when they reached the palace, and she asked where they were holding the meeting. Soon, they made it, and they walked in, with Loren grinning, her mask tied around her waist. Yuffie, Rina, Ethan, and a few more of the representatives were there, along with Reno. Rude was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey! The ninja's feeling better! How've you been feeling? That was one hell of a gun wound in your chest." Yuffie chirped. Loren smiled.

"I'm fine. Look! I even got him to take his cloak off! Isn't it amazing? You can actually see the lower half of his face!" Loren cheered. Yuffie looked at him in shock, and he smiled widely, and laughed. Everyone was speechless.

"She's pulling me out of my shell." He said, his deep voice amused. Loren smiled.

"You'll thank me for it later." She said, jabbing him lightly in his rib, and winking at Yuffie. The current ruler cleared his throat.

"This meeting is only for the two princesses. The rest of you can wait outside." The man said. Loren nodded, and smiled. Reno made a sound of annoyance, and Loren sighed, and grabbed his arm tightly, and pulled him out. He whined, and she sighed.

"Ethan, can you figure out what you can in the van? Reno could probably help. Vincent and I are going to guard the room. Here, we'll wear comm units. We'll call you if we need your help." She said, pulling out four comm links. Yuffie walked out, and she smiled.

"I'm here for the comm links, and I'm 'getting air'." Yuffie said. Loren chuckled, and Vincent did the same. Loren handed Yuffie a comm link, hooking it up with her inhuman speed. She chuckled, because the comm unit looked like a pair of earrings and a choker. Loren's, Reno's, Ethan's, and Vincent's looked like normal comm links.

"Pretend to fiddle with the gem, and flip the switch to unlimited, and it'll give us all the information that we need." Loren told her. Yuffie giggled, and nodded, and she skipped back inside. Loren nodded to Ethan and Reno as they walked off. Ethan knew the station that they needed to be on, and they so did Loren. They needed to be on station 5, which was the station that Yuffie was already on. Loren hooked the voicepiece onto her neck, and placed the earbud into her ear. Vincent looked at her, and chuckled.

"What station?" He asked. She held up a hand. Five. She pressed the 'talk' button, and spoke in a low voice.

"Yuffie? Ethan? Reno? Report." Loren said quickly into the mic.

"Ethan here. I'm all set up." Came her brother's voice.

"Reno's in." His sleazy voice came over the link.

"The Amazing Ninja Yuffie is just fine!" Yuffie's voice said. Loren knew that she seemed to be answering another person. Loren smiled. She looked at Vincent, and he nodded.

"Alright then. Yuffie, switch it on. We'd like to listen in." Loren said. She heard more voices enter the link, but they didn't seem to know. Vincent leaned against the wall, and so did Loren.

"What's your favorite color?" Vincent asked. Loren looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Purple. Why?" She asked. He gestured with his head towards the room that they were outside of.

"Something to talk about." He said, shrugging. Loren nodded, smiling.

"What about yourself?" She asked, countering his question. He smiled, and chuckled.

"Black and red. It's a tie between the two." Vincent said easily, a smile on his pale face. Loren nodded, and smiled back, her teeth flashing. The talking from the room was moved to the back of their minds, but Ethan and Reno were busy on the computers. Ethan was working on profiles, but Reno was researching any names that he heard.

"I heard about Chaos." Loren said quietly. Vincent smiled slightly, and nodded.

"I would have figured." He said. Loren sighed, and nodded. Suddenly, there was a scream, and Loren threw the door open, to see ninjas.

"Yuffie! Rina!" Loren cried out. She leaped over the table, and noticed that the ruler, and a man in blue were staring at her in surprise. Loren noticed movement in the edge of her eyesight, and she turned to see nothing. She turned her head every which way.

"There are ninjas. You can't see them." Rina informed her. Loren nodded, and searched. Her eyes watched the air slither, and she moved. Her katana sliced through the ninja, and it fell, it's suit coming into view.

"Who the hell is DOING this?" Loren growled. She then took a closer look at the suit of the fallen ninja, and her eyes filled with an abnormal amount of hate for even her to accomplish.

"Who is it?" Yuffie asked, her voice quiet, and Loren knew that the princess was afraid.

"My Uncle." Was all she had to say. Yuffie gasped quietly, and Vincent moved into the room. Several ninjas came out of hiding, and the fight began, but was soon over. All of the ninjas were sitting at their feet, dead.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 18**

Loren sighed, because she could hear the guys.

"What's going on?" Ethan's voice came, worried.

"Yeah, what the hell is happening, yo?" Reno's voice came through. Loren pressed the button on her comm link.

"Everything is fine. A few ninjas in invisible suits." She said, taking her gun out of it's holster. She shot past Vincent, and a ninja fell. He looked at her, and behind him before nodding. Loren nodded back, noticing that her mask was still on, and he couldn't see her smile. She looked at the people in the room. Rina stared at her, andher head tilted to the side in curiosity.

"Why do you keep you mask on when you meet a new person? You'll have your mask off for Yuffie, Vincent, Reno, and Ethan, and even me. But why not when you meet these people?" The Princess asked. Yuffie looked at Loren in confusion.

"Yeah, you never told us about why keep you mask on." Yuffie said.

"It's a tradition among my family. If you do not trust someone, you do not reveal your face. Until you are aware that they are trustworthy, and that they are not set out for your demise." Loren said simply. Everyone stared at her. And Yuffie narrowed her eyes.

"You didn't have your face covered before, at the bar. With your uncle." Yuffie pointed out. Vincent nodded, his face perplexed.

"I had no use for my ninja abilities. My suit didn't need to be used. I didn't need to use my ancestor's abilities until this mission, and probably several to come." She said simply. Everyone nodded.

"Well, you can trust me. My name is Reeve. It is a pleasure to meet you." The man in blue said, taking her hand, and placing a kiss on it. Loren looked at the man and nodded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you also, sir." She said. Vincent's eyes were boring into Reeve, and Loren smiled, moving over towards her gunman. He set a hand on her waist posessively, and Loren giggled. Reeve smiled, and Vincent smirked.

"I'm guessing you have a tie to Lucrecia Crescent." Reeve said. Loren looked at him, her eyes narrowed, and she tried to remember anyone in her family tree. She shook her head.

"No tie to her whatsoever. I am my own person, and I am not some crazy scientist. I am a woman that is the younger sister of the 1st class SOLDIER, Ethan." She said. Reeve looked at her, and smiled.

"Good, then you won't break his heart." He said simply. Loren nodded.

"I don't plan on it." She said. The lord cleared his throat, and everyone looked at him.

"We are finished here. Would you please escort the princesses to their rooms?" The man asked. Loren and Vincent nodded. Loren heard her comm link buzz, and she heard Ethan's voice.

"Reeve is there? I'll have to go say hello later!" Ethan laughed into his mic. Both Yuffie and Loren chuckled, and Vincent laughed.

"Ethan says that he'll stop by and say hello to you later." Loren said. Reeve smiled, and nodded. Vincent bowed to Rina, and she giggled, taking his outstretched hand. Loren curtsied, and Reno walked in, bowing to Yuffie. Yuffie giggled, and linked her arm with his outstretched one. Loren smiled, and nodded to the men at the table, and the five of them walked out. Vincent escorted Rina to her room, and Lorenleaped up onto the roof. She knew that Reno was leading Yuffie to her own room.

Loren stared at the sky, watching the clouds fly by. She kept her mask on, but she saw Reeve walking around the grounds peacefully. She smiled inside her mask, and she leaped down behind him.

"Hello, Reeve." She said in greeting. The man jumped, and spun around to face her. She chuckled, because he had reached for a gun that she hadn't realised was there. She held her hand out, and he shook it.

"Hello. Why are you here?" He asked. She smiled, and bowed.

"I would like to escort you to our van, to see Ethan, and catch up, without anyone overhearing." She said. He smiled, and nodded. She led him through the grounds, and they made it to the van, and she sighed, closing the door, and removing her mask. Reeve was silent for a moment.

"I've only dreamed of seeing your ancestor, and you look just like her. If only I could have met the woman.I've only heard stories of her." Reeve said. Loren grinned, and giggled.

"Ethan! Reeve's here!" She shouted. She heard her brother move quickly to get to his friend. Loren smiled, and replaced her mask to her face. She opened the doors, and leaped out, and up to the roof. She used her superhuman speed to get up to a comfortable spot. She sat down, and sighed, staring at the clouds that passed. She heard a cell phone ring, and she heard Vincent's voice below her.

"Hello...yes Tifa we are alright...yes...we are stll here...we don't know when we're going to get back...okay...goodbye." Vincent's voice came. Loren smiled to herself, and sighed silently. She hummed a light tune, and she twirled her fingers gently. She remembered things from her past, and she thought of her parents. She wondered what they thought of her falling in love with Vincent Valentine.

"If only you two were still here. Who did that to you, and why?" She wondered quietly to herself. She sighed, and felt a warm breeze brush past her, moving the ties of her mask. It almost felt like the fingers of her mother. She sighed, and lay back, picturing what her mother looked like when she was younger. She remembered her brother going to SOLDIER, and her father going to work. She remembered the night of the fire. The flames licking up the sides of the house as she cried. She sighed again, and she rolled onto her side, curling up into a tight ball.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 19**

Vincent heard Loren above him. He wondered what was going on, but he knew that he couldn't leave his post. He wondered what was going on, and he wondered if she was okay, but she slipped down next to him. They both knew that Reno and Yuffie could protect themselves, and Rude had checked in with Ethan a little while ago. The princess opened her door, and saw Loren there. She grinned, and hummed a liliting tune as she began to wander about. Vincent and Loren followed her, but at a respectable distance. Loren sighed.

"We're never going to really have any alone time until we get back to the bar, and even then, you're going to leave." Loren said, a small sigh in her voice. Vincent chuckled, and he hugged her from the side, his arm wrapping around her waist. She giggled, and they kept tabs on the princess as they walked.

"I love you. And we'll make it work." He said. She smiled, and giggled again. She knew that he didn't see her smile, but she knew that he didn't really care.

"I love you too. I just hope we can." Loren sighed. She began to talk with him, telling him everything about her past, and in turn, he told her everything. Loren's eye twitched when she heard all about Lucrecia.

"What's wrong?" He asked, hs face and voice confused. Loren growled.

"She sounds like a bitch. A cold, heartless bitch." Loren growled. Vincent looked at her, and smiled kindly, hugging her to him.

"I'll bring you to see her sometime. She's encased in crystal." He said. Her eye twitched again, but she stayed quiet. She nodded, and smiled.

"It'll be nice to see her. And give her a piece of my mind." She growled the last part. Vincent smiled, and leaned over, touching his lips to hers. She smiled, and suddenly heard a scream. They ran forward, only to see Rina freaking out over a spiderweb. Loren sighed, and chuckled. She heard sudden static in her earpiece, and Vincent looked at her, confused.

"Go check it out." He said simply. She nodded, and began to race to the van. She pressed the 'talk' button, and she knew that Vincent's already worked.

"Yuffie, Reno, Ethan. Check in." She snapped into the mic. She heard confused noises.

"Yuffie reporting. Everything's fine." She said, her voice confused.

"Reno checking in, everything's great here, yo. Where are you going?" He said. There wasn't anymore noise, and she waited for a reply as she raced at a human speed towards the van.

"Ethan!" She cried into the mic. Nothing answered her but static. She felt worry for her brother, and she grunted, and pushed herself as fast as she could go. She was a blur as she raced to the van.

"What the hell? I didn't think a human could GO that fast!" Reno's shocked voice came. Yuffie laughed, and Reno was confused. She made it to the van, to see it only a crater. She looked around, and she suddenly heard the clanking of metal nearby. She ran, and she saw that Ethan was locked in a battle with someone else. She noticed that the person was a woman, and that she was winning. She saw Ethan broken, and bleeding. She flipped her comm unit all the way on, just like Yuffie's.

"Hey BITCH! Back away from my brother!" Loren cried. The woman looked at her, and laughed.

"So you're the SOLDIER brute's little sister. Prepare for the same fate that befell him." The woman said. She heard Vincent's voice come on.

"I'm on my way." He said.

"Stay at your posts." She said, her voice commanding. The woman laughed.

"You're making the people that could save your life, stay where they are? You're pathetic. And you're about to lose your life." The woman said. Loren glared at her.

"I'm not dying. Who are you?" She snapped. The woman chuckled, and took out her weapon.

"I remember your ancestor that wore that outfit. She was weak, and she couldn't beat me. If you had white hair, you'd look just like her." The woman. The woman shot her gun, and it whizzed by her face, tearing her mask. Her face was then bared, and the woman was silent, staring at her.

"Why are you here, and why did you hurt my older brother?" Loren asked harshly. The woman continued to look at her, and she finally broke out into an evil grin.

"You look exactly like your ancestor. And I'm going to kill you in the same manner. Torture." The woman said. Loren heard Yuffie gasp into her mic, and Reno turned his on, along with Vincent. That way, everyone was continuous.

"What the hell?" Reno's voice came. Loren turned to her brother, and she checked for a pulse. It was there, and it was faint. She looked at the woman.

"You are going to pay for hurting my brother." She said darkly. The woman laughed, and cocked the gun that accompanied her sharp weapon. Loren pulled out a katana, and one of her guns. The woman laughed, and moved forward quickly. Loren leaned towards the ground, and growled. Hate began to seep off of her, and she shot forward towards the woman. Upon closer inspection, the woman had dark blonde hair, and coffee colored skin. The woman's eyes were gold, and her weapons were frightening to anyone who hadn't seen death. It was a large gun that was as thick as Loren's waist, and as long as her legs were. The woman had a large sword, and it was about six feet long, and was a foot thick.

"You are pathetic with your small gun, and your pathetic katana. You shall die quickly." The woman said, laughing evilly. She ran forward, and Loren grunted, trying her best to move with her superhuman speed.

"Reno. Tell Rude to watch Yuffie, and get your ass over here. I need your help." Loren snapped into her mic.

"Why not get Valentine to come and help?" The woman asked snidely. Loren growled, and snapped.

"Yeah, I agree. Send Valentine over there." Reno's voice said.

"Then send Rude to protect the princess. And give him your comm unit. Stay really close to Yuffie." Loren said. She heard Reno's approval, and she thought about something. Yuffie seemed to read her mind.

"I'm turning off my end of the communication. I'll just listen in." Came Yuffie's voice. Loren knew what they were doing. Vincent appeared soon after, and he had his gun out. Loren looked at the woman, and looked at her brother really quickly.

"Bring my brother to a safe place. Then come and help." She muttered to him. He nodded, and carried Ethan away.

"You're so sweet." The woman said, a country drawl making itself known in her voice. Loren growled, and the fight began. She suddenly got a flashback to her uncle.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 20**

Pain flashed through her as she felt a bullet strike her shoulder. She grunted, and she held her shoulder.

"You bitch." Loren growled. She heard Reno's laughter from Rude's comm unit.

"You're going to die." The woman said. Loren shook her head, holding her shoulder.

"Never. You're going to have to go through Chaos to get to me." Loren smirked, hearing a deep growl. She turned, and saw Vincent walk up, his eyes gold, and his wings large. Loren felt fear surge through her, and she saw Chaos turn to her.

**"Are you okay? It would devastate us if something, or someone were to hurt you." **Chaos said. She looked at him with wide eyes, as he leaned over, and kissed her on her lips. She was still stunned, but pain shot through her leg, and she grunted, looking down at the blood that was sprouting from a gunshot wound. Chaos looked at the woman, growling. Loren moved towards her, and growled, usinger her gun, and her katana together. The woman sliced with her sword, sending Loren airborne into a sharp rock.

"Damnit! You're not going to get me to stop that easily!" Loren growled, launching herself forward at the woman. The woman shot at her at the same time. Loren raced out of the way of the bullet, and she narrowly did. She grunted as her blood splattered against the rocks around her. She moved inhumanly fast, and pushed herself farther, moving faster than any eye could catch. She shot the woman, and sliced with her katana. She actually got a hit, but she was knocked back. Instead of hitting rock though, she landed in someone's arms. She looked up to see Chaos, looking at her, and she noticed that he was wearing his cloak again. She smiled at the demon-Vincent.

**"Why did you do that?" **He asked, his voice altered slightly by Chaos. She continued to smile.

"Because. I couldn't let you have ALL the glory." She said, chuckling. Chaos looked at her with a pained look. She hugged him tightly, and stood. She felt a fist connect with her gut, and she was thrown back into the rocky wall. She slid to the ground, and Chaos moved over to her quickly.

**"Are you okay?" **He asked. Loren grunted, and nodded. Chaos roared, and charged. The woman smiled evilly.

"When I'm done with you, I'm going to kill the woman." The woman laughed. Chaos growled, and Loren whimpered silently. Then she got an idea. Chaos noticed as she tried to get up, but she smirked, and he got the idea. He continued to fight, and she snuck up behind the woman. She attempted to hurt the woman again, but she was thrown back when the woman noticed that she was trying to sneak up.

"Damnit." Loren whispered to herself when she realised that she wasn't healing fast enough. The woman moved fast, and she knocked Chaos back, and he was stuck, struggling against ropes that were thrown to fight him. He fought against the rope's hold. Loren was stuck alone for a short moment. But apparently, that was all the woman needed. She shot Chaos, and Loren tried to move towards him, only to get hurt.

"The ones that make us strong, are also our biggest weakness." The woman said. The sword moved several times through Loren's skin. Accompanied by several bullet wounds. She cried out in pain, and fell to the ground. Pain throbbed through her, and she whimpered as the unknown woman stood over her, her gun to Loren's head. Chaos roared, and power shot out of him.

**"Loren." **Chaos said, breaking out of his bonds and rushing over to her. She huffed, and grunted, remembering something that her mother taught her.

"Fight with your mind, not your emotions." She said. Chaos nodded, and kissed her again, before rushing back into the fight. She fell unconscious, but not before noticing that her comm unit was broken. When she woke up, she saw Vincent asleep on a cot beside her, and Reeve was sitting by her. Rina also was sitting closely, and Ethan was nearby, laying down, also asleep. Loren gasped, and shot into a sitting position. She felta wave of pain, and she ignored it.

She glanced around, and saw everyone talking among themselves. She noticed her mask laying next to her, on the floor. She looked at Vincent as he slept, and she remembered what happened with her Uncle. She wondered what happened to the woman, and she cleared her throat.

"Guys?" She asked. Everyone turned to look at her, and she smiled. Yuffie giggled.

"You're finally awake! Jeez, two days hasn't helped ease our worries." Yuffie said. Loren was quiet. She was asleep for two days? She looked at Yuffie.

"Can I use you phone to call Tifa?" She asked. Yuffie smiled, and nodded.

"Why?" She asked. Loren smiled at her.

"I think I might go back, since I'm not really needed here. Plus, I'm more of a hazard to you guys than anything." Loren said. Yuffie looked at her, and her eyes were soft. She nodded.

"Ok. Here, It's ringing." Yuffie said. Tifa answered.

"Strife delivery service how may I help you?" Came Tifa's voice. Loren smiled at her friend's voice.

"Hey Tifa. It's Loren." Loren sais quietly.

"Loren? How are you doing?" Tifa asked.

"I'm fine. But I think I'm coming back to the bar. I'm not much of a help, and I keep getting us attacked. So I'm coming back, and I think that I'll take my job back at the bar serving drinks." Loren said. Tifa made a sympathetic noise.

"Alright. We'll get ready for your arrival." Tifa said. Loren smiled.

"'kay. See you soon." Loren said. She closed the phone, and handed it back to Yuffie. The ninja smiled, and indicated her head to Vincent.

"You want to leave him?" She asked. Loren shook her head.

"He'll be okay. Tell him why though. He's gonna ask. Tell Ethan too." She said. Yuffie nodded, and smiled. Loren gave the tiny girl a hug. She sighed, and walked out the door, tying her mask into place.

She sighed to herself, and she leaped up onto the roof. she looked down, and shot off, using her inhuman speed to get back to Tifa's bar.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 21**

Vincent woke up to see Ethan talking to Yuffie. She seemed sad, and he seemed both angry and sad also.

"Figures." Ethan said. Yuffie sighed, and Rina noticed that Vincent was awake.

"Well, the gunman awakens." She said. Yuffie and Ethan suddenly stopped talking. Ethan and Yuffie had sad looks to their faces.

"What's wrong? Where's Loren, Reno, Rude, and Reeve?" He asked. Yuffie looked down at her knees, and Vincent looked at her in confusion.

"Rude, Reno, and Reeve are out. They'll be back soon." Yuffie said. Vincent noticed that Yuffie deliberately didn't tell him about Loren. He growled.

"What about Loren?" He said, irritated. He sensed Chaos in the back of his mind moving. Yuffie looked at the floor.

"She...left." Yuffie said quietly. Vincent was silent, and schocked.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked, his voice quiet. Yuffie looked at him, sadness etched on her face.

"She thought that she wasn't needed, and that she's a hazard, and she keeps getting us attacked. She's probably back at the bar by now." Yuffie said quietly. Vincent looked at Ethan, and the brother nodded.

"She's always thought like that. I thought she had it under control, but I guess that our Uncle beat the lesson into her." Ethan said bitterly. Yuffie sighed. Vincent looked at her.

"We aren't required to stay here, but Yuffie is. Reno and Rude are gonna stay here. They said they would stay and protect her and Rina. You and I are free to leave. Come on, the woman you love is back at Seventh Heaven. Let's go." Ethan said, a grin on his cut face. Vincent looked at him, and his lips broke out into a toothy grin. Yuffie was silent because of shock. Then, Reno came in, and kissed her full out on the lips. Vincent looked away, and Ethan scrunched up his nose.

"Oh, Reno." Yuffie said in between kisses.

"Ew. Get a room you two." Ethan said. Reno smiled evily.

"Oh, we plan to." Reno said, his voice thick, and husky. Ethan looked away, and Vincent blushed as deep as his cloak.

Loren walked into the door of Seventh Heaven, and was bombarded by Marlene and Denzel. She smiled behind her mask, and she took it off, watching Marlene beam at her. Loren detached herself, and she unbuckled a few buckles, and her dress fell over her jumpsuit. Marlene stared at the woman, a smile on her face. She looked at Tifa, and took over her place behind the bar.

Vincent and Ethan stood, and waved goobye to Yuffie and Rina. They waved, smiles on their faces, and the guys smiled to themselves. Reeve gave them a WRO truck, and the guys drove as fast as possible. By the end of the day, they were in Edge.

Loren was pouring drinks, and Tifa was running tables. Loren enjoyed working behind the counter like that again. The door opened, and she knew that some more drunks walked in. She heard two men sit at the end of the bar.

"I'll have a beer, and my friend would like some conversation." Said a familiar males' voice. Loren poured the drink, and slid it down to the man. She looked up for conversation, and was silent, because she recognized that Vincent and Ethan were sitting at the end of the bar. Vincent wasn't wearing his cloak, and his hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and he wasn't wearing his red headband thing. His eyes were very scarlet, and they were flashing dangerously. Ethan was bandaged, and he seemed to wince whenever someone touched him wrong.

"What are you guys doing here?" Loren asked, still filling orders as the drunks demanded them. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, unlike her normal braid or ponytail. To Vincent, she looked beautiful, because her hair was pulled off of her face, and it highlighted her eyes. Tifa smiled as she passed the two men, and she smiled.

"Once the three of you are done, you can go back into the living area. Ethan, why don't you work at the bar, and let Vincent and Loren get caught up." Tifa said. Loren smiled, and Ethan grinned, vaulting over the bar, and Loren pulled Vincent back into the living area. Vincent smiled widely as he pulled her close with his arms. His claw arm was both comfortable, and uncomfortable as he held her to him.

"Why don't we go up to my room?" Loren asked. He smirked, and pulled her upstairs. She walked in, and he closed her door, and they didn't move. She stood next to her bed, and smiled, flopping over onto it. Vincent smiled, and moved over towards her bed, and sat next to where she was laying. Vincent smiled, and leaned over her. She smiled up at him as his long hair flopped over his shoulder. She grinned, and her hair was laying abover her head. She pulled her hair out, and it spread out above her head.

She smiled at him, and he looked at her, but he wasn't smiling anymore.

"Why did you leave?" He asked. Loren's smile slowly dissapeared.

"Sorry about that. I don't like being a burden, and I seemed to get us into a lot of fights, and I got you and Chaos injured. Ethan got hurt, and Rina got kidnapped. I'm just a hazard when it comes to helping. I love you, and I don't want to hurt you. Our greatest strengths are also our largest weakness. You are my strength, and I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you get hurt." She said, emotion seeping into her voice. Vincent looked at her, and his eyes pierced her to her core.

"I love you too, and you don't need to worry. We help each other like that. I protect you, and you protect me." He said. Loren stared at him, and he smiled softly. He leaned down, and kissed her gently on her smiling lips. He pulled back, and sat next to her, his leg bent, and his human arm draped over it as he looked at the woman he loved. He watched her, and she hummed, her eyes flicking between him, and her ceiling.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 22**

Vincent awoke that morning in Loren's room. His scarlet eyes watched her as she slept. Her violet eyes were closed, and she had ended up with her head on his chest, and her soft, silvery hair was draped over his clawed arm.

He smiled at the woman, and she seemed to stir, but she only buried her head deeper into his chest. He hugged the woman gently, and she stirred, and her eyes opened, facing him. She smiled.

"Good~ morning.~" She said, her voice happy and singsong.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Great. I'm just glad that we didn't have sex or anything. That's what Tifa and Cloud, and maybe Reno and Yuffie were doing last night." She said. Vincent chuckled, and Loren wondered what he would look like without his shirt.

"What are you thinking about?" Vincent asked quietly. Loren chuckled, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"You. Shirtless." She said simply. He chuckled, and stood up. Loren stared at him, an eyebrow raised. He smiled evily, and Loren felt slightly afraid. He reached down to his black waistbelt, and lifted the bottom of his shirt up. Loren blushed, and she turned her head away slightly, and he chuckled, pulling her eyes to him, and her face froze. She ogled over his bare chest, and she saw his scars, which made him all the more sexy. She blushed darkly, and he smiled evily again. She stood, and looked him up and down as she moved towards her dresser for her hairbrush.

Vincent chuckled, and she stood near the wall, looking at him with an eyebrow raised. He laughed, and he moved forward, and she moved back until her back hit the wall. She looked at him, and tried not to ogle his chest some more, because his bare chest was RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER! He put his arms on both sides of her, and he moved even closer. Her blush darkened, and he pressed against her. His lips pressed against her, and so did his body, locking her between him and the wall.

She moved closer to him, and her hands reached up and wound into his hair, which was still in it's low ponytail. Soon, the two pulled away for air, and Loren grinned.

"What?" Vincent asked. Loren chuckled.

"I'm going to go out for a ride." She said, buckling up her dress again, and retying her mask around her waist, and quickly braiding her hair. Vincent watched how the woman moved, using her superhuman speed. Soon, she was walking out of the room, waving behind her. Vincent smiled, and moved to put his shirt back on.

Loren walked down the stairs, humming. Tifa was already downstairs, and she smiled at Loren.

"I have an interesting question." Tifa said. Loren smiled, and nodded once.

"Shoot." She said simply. Tifa huffed, and looked the woman in the eye.

"Do you want to join AVALANCHE?" Tifa asked. Loren stood still, and nodded eagerly.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked. The woman smiled, and chuckled. Loren looked at the ribbon adorning her friend's arm, and Tifa smiled, holding up one of the red ribbons. Loren chuckled as the woman tied it securely around her arm. Loren grinned, and the woman looked at her, because Loren had set her dress away, and was dressed in her jumpsuit, her mask tied around her waist.

"Are you going out?" Tifa asked. Loren smiled, and nodded. Yuffie bounced into the room, and Loren looked at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Wutai with Rina?" Loren asked. Yuffie laughed.

"It wasn't that long, and she's taking over for my position. Reno and Rude are glad to be back here. Tifa, expect a visit from Reno. Are you going out Loren?" Yuffie said. Loren nodded, and Tifa laughed.

"Yeah. I'm going out for a ride. Nowhere in particular. Wanna come?" Loren asked. Yuffie looked ecstatic, and she nodded.

"We can go to the WRO headquarters. We can go see Reeve!" Yuffie said happily. Loren smiled, and nodded.

"Why, to get me a job over there or something?" She asked slyly. Yuffie grinned, and nodded. Tifa sighed.

"She's just as good as you. Just hope that Vincent doesn't find out. He'll go ballistic." Ethan's voice came from the stairs. All the women in the room looked at him, and Yuffie laughed, nodding.

"Let's go!" The young ninja cried out. Loren nodded, and walked out into the garage, and handed Yuffie her riding jacket, and Yuffie gave her a look that said 'wtf do you want me to do with this?'

"Put it on. I don't want you to get hurt, and I'm pretty sure that Reno wouldn't either." Loren said. Yuffie chuckled, and did as told. Loren pulled on her goggles, and handed Yuffie a pair. Yuffie pulled them on, and Loren mounted her bike, Yuffie getting on behind her. Yuffie's arms were around the white haired woman's stomach, and Loren started the bike, roaring out into the normal morning air. Loren smirked, and gunned the engine, shooting off as she saw the redheaded Turk on his way to the bar. She skidded to a stop near him, and Yuffie pulled her goggles up.

"Hey, Reno! How're you doing?" She asked. Loren smirked as Reno stared at her. He then smirked, and kissed Yuffie lightly.

"Just fine. It's nice to see you in the morning. I was just about to go and ask you to come on a walk with me, but you've got something else in mind." He said. Loren rolled her eyes, and revved her bike, making Yuffie look at her, and pull her goggles down again. Loren gunned the engine, and they sped off, Yuffie taking one of her arms off to wave back to Reno.

With Yuffie giving her directions on where to go, they made it to the headquarters fairly quickly. Loren took her goggles off, and Yuffie did the same, draping the leather jacket over the seat of the bike. Loren locked the bike, and the two ninjas walked inside.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 23**

Loren looked around the office, her mask still tied around her waist. Several people stared at her in fear, and Yuffie practically dragged the woman to Reeve's office. He looked up, and he smiled at the women. He then saw Loren's ribbon.

"I see you are a part of AVALANCHE. I'm guessing Yuffie dragged you here?" Reeve said. Loren shrugged, and nodded.

"Yeah. I was just gonna go out on a drive, no real destination, and Yuffie wanted to get me to join here too." Loren said simply. Yuffie looked at the ribbon on Loren's arm, and grinned.

"I've already seen you in battle, so you don't need to really try out. Welcome. I assume that Vincent doesn't know?" Reeve asked. A little cat like thing walked up, and he began to speak with a british accent.

"The name's Cait Sith. Pleased to meet you." He said. Loren chuckled at the little thing, and looked back at Reeve.

"If he doesn't ask, no one tells him." She told him simply. Reeve nodded, and smiled. Loren smiled kindly back to him. Yuffie hummed, and Loren looked at her friend.

"So, what're you going to make her do?" Yuffie asked. Reeve chuckled.

"She's going to do paperwork, and typing away at a computer. She's not going to have that hard of a job, for a while." Reeve said. Loren and Yuffie nodded to each other, and Loren looked at the man, a large smile on her face. She bowed in thank you, and walked out behind Yuffie. When they got back to the bar, Marlene and Denzel were up, and they bombarded the jumpsuited woman.

"Auntie Loren is part of AVALANCHE!" Marlene cried, ecstatic. Loren chuckled, and she noticed Cid, and a man with a silverish arm, whom was slightly dark skinned, and he was very muscular. Marlene walked up to the man. Loren followed.

"So, you're the newest member of AVALANCHE? I'm Barrett. Nice to meet you." The man said, holding a hand out. Loren smiled widely, and shook hands with the man. She also noticed that the blonde man was in the room.

"I'm Cloud." He said simply. Loren was shocked.

"Really? That's what Ethan's riddle meant so many years ago!" She said to herself. Everyone looked at her.

"He said he had made a friend, but I had to try and guess his name. His clue was, 'the guy has a part of the sky for a name'. And at first I couldn't come up with anything, but the name 'Cloud' had never passed my mind." Loren said. Cid laughed, and so did Barrett. Cloud only smiled. Cid walked over to pat the woman on the back.

"Nice to have you on the team. How well do you fight?" He asked simply. Yuffie laughed, and Ethan walked out, and saw Yuffie laughing her ass off.

"What's so funny?" Ethan asked. Cid looked at him, confused.

"I just asked how well your sister fought." Cid said. Yuffie laughed just a bit harder, and Ethan smirked. Cid quirked an eyebrow.

"Loren, you left your weapons upstairs, so why don't you show them how fast you can be?" Ethan asked. Loren smirked, and nodded, using her fastest inhuman speed, moving faster than any eye could catch, and she was down in the bar again, her weapons strapped to her, within five seconds. Cid's eyes were wide.

"Damn! I didn't think a human could go that fast!" Cid said loudly. Yuffie laughed hard again.

"That's what Reno said too. Only he didn't say damn." Loren informed the man. They all stared at her, well, except Yuffie and Ethan. Yuffie was still laughing her ass off, and Ethan just stood there at the door.

"Wow, you're amazing!" Marlene said, happily. Loren bowed deeply, her braid falling over her shoulder, and she stood up, giving the little girl a small wink.

"It doesn't mean that I'm better than you or anything. Neither does the fact that I heal abnormally fast, and that my suit can fix itself. I'm just...gifted. My ancestor was experimented on, and I just happened to get her traits." Loren said, shrugging. The men stared at her, and Tifa walked in, followed by Vincent.

"Both Loren and I have ninja ancestry." Ethan explained to the men, unaware of the two that just entered. Cid whistled, and looked at Loren. Yuffie had stopped laughing her ass off, and she skipped over to the bar.

"Hey there Vinnie!" Yuffie said. Loren raised an eyebrow, and shrugged it off. Vincent nodded to the young ninja, and Loren smirked as she followed the ninja girl and sat on one of the stools. She turned to face the bar, and she put her elbows on the counter. Marlene smiled, and Barrett put the little girl down, and she ran off into the living area, probably to tell Denzel of her discovery. Loren chuckled, and sighed. Yuffie smirked at Loren, and the white haired woman shook her head.

"What's up?" Tifa asked. Yuffie smiled, and Loren fixed the girl with a glare, but it was too late.

"Loren's now in the WRO!" The ninja cried. Vincent looked at her in shock, also noticing the ribbon on her jumpsuited arm.

"What?" He asked darkly. Loren sent a dark, icy, menacing glare at Yuffie, who shivered under the intensity, and Loren looked at Vincent sheepishly.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 24**

"Reeve just has me doing computer work. Probably going to try and get me to do system recoveries. I most likely won't do anything in the field for a while." Loren said. Vincent nodded, and he looked at everyone.

"I'm leaving for a long while." He said. Loren looked at the man in shock, but nodded, smiling soon after.

"Ok." She said. He looked at her. She continued smiling as he walked back into the living area, and upstairs to get his things. Loren nodded to Tifa, and she sighed knowingly. Loren moved quickly out into the garage, and started her bike up. She sped towards the WRO headquarters, and she talked to Reeve. He smiled, and made her talk to a woman with light brown, and almost an orange color hair, which she kept up in a ponytail. Loren noticed that one side of her was useless.

Reeve told her the woman's situation, and Loren smiled, telling them both of her own situation. Reeve looked at her, and he saw the woman in slight distress.

"He's leaving isn't he?" The man asked sagely. Loren nodded, and smiled.

"What do I do first?" She asked. The man nodded. Loren just wanted to busy herself, so that she could keep her mind off of Vincent, and she made sure to do just that. Sometimes, she'd keep her mind blank, but she just couldn't keep her mind off the gunman. She began the process of working herself to the bone.

Vincent walked out into the bar area, to see that Loren had dissapeared. He looked at Ethan.

"She doesn't like goodbyes. So she didn't stick around to make one." He told the gunman. Vincent nodded, and he sighed. He left without another word, and he felt heaviness in his heart. Chaos didn't exactly care.

Loren worked herself as hard as she could, and sometimes, she'd go out on missions with Yuffie, but she kept herself in top shape.

A year passed since Vincent's absence, and Loren only called him twice.

She told him that she still loved him, and that she hoped that he would take care of himself. Her second call, he answered, but it was short, because they didn't ask about each other. She just knew that he was alive. She made it clear to him that she still loved the man.

Yuffie and Loren got back from a mission, and they were talking to Reeve. Loren kept her mask on, and her suit looked brand new, just like it normally did. Ethan had called a few moments ago, to make sure that the two were okay, and Loren teased Yuffie, because her relationship with Reno hadn't worked out, because he had started liking Elena, one of the other Turks. Loren comforted the younger ninja, and found that Yuffie had begun to develop a crush on her older brother. Loren chuckled, and told her that she would only meddle if the situation called for it.

The two ninjas were dead on their feet as they returned to the bar. Loren had taken to living there, along with her brother. When she got back, she was bombarded by Marlene and Denzel. Ethan was standing behind the counter, and Tifa was cleaning tables. Cloud was nowhere to be seen.

"Deliveries?" Loren asked. Tifa sighed, and nodded.

"When will that man get his wits together and realise that he loves you?" Ethan said. Some people would call him gay, but he was the opposite. He was just caring. Yuffie grinned, and moved over towards the bar.

"Yeah." Loren agreed. Tifa shrugged, a smile on her face. Yuffie grinned at Ethan.

"Hey there Yuffs." Ethan said. He had given her that nickname, because she couldn't think of one for him. She smiled, and her head dropped onto the countertop, scaring Ethan almost shitless. She was lightly snoring, and he let out a barking laugh. He looked at Loren, and she looked like she was going to fall over any moment, and he laughed.

"Shut up. We've been out fighting fucking monsters, and we haven't gotten much sleep." Loren said, venom in her voice. Ethan's laugh died instantly. He nodded, and Loren sighed, taking out a bunch of papers, and began to fill them out, her eyes struggling to focus. She filled them out, and she rode back to the headquarters, turning the papers in, and going back to Seventh Heaven to sleep.

When she woke up, Reeve had called, leaving her a message. He had told her to get back to the headquarters as fast as possible, and she ended up seen Reeve going past her. She found out that Edge was beginning to get attacked, and she looked at Tifa, and Yuffie smiled. Loren rushed through, and evacuated the city. Rain began to pelt down, and Loren quickly went back to the WRO base that was in Edge.

She waited for Reeve, and her partner, Shaloua, to return. When she did, she carried in an unconscious Vincent. Loren smiled at her, and the woman put him in a tank to aid in healing. Loren chuckled, and fixed the white lab coat that adorned her, and her mask was tied around her head, like a hood. She also pulled on a pair of sunglasses. Her partner nodded, and smiled. Vincent stirred, and her partner smiled at him.

"Well look who's awake...hold on, I'll release you." Shaloua said. Vincent looked around, and Loren smirked as her partner moved to release the man.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 25**

"Where am I?" Vincent asked, his clothes and hair soaking wet. Loren fought to supress a giggle, and her urge to run up and hug the man standing there.

"Safe inside the WRO headquarters. I carried you back here from Edge, after you collapsed during your fight with Deepground. It seems like, the beast inside you went a little wild back there. This happen often?" She asked, having walked around, and put her good hand on her hip.

"Went wild. Do you mean, Chaos?" Vincent asked. Loren's partner was shocked.

"Chaos? You mean, your body harbors the Chaos gene?...Oh, so that explains your relationship with Doctor Lucrecia Crescent. Were you the product of one of her experiments?" She asked. Loren sighed to herself, and wondered if she should leave. Loren tuned them out while they spoke, sitting in front of the computer.

Shaloua moved over to Loren, telling her to bring up the Doctor's information. Loren nodded, her fingers flying over the keyboard. Shaloua explained, and Reeve soon came in. Loren smiled, and stood, walking out. She took off her lab coat, dropped the sunglasses with it, and tied her mask into place, pulling all of her braided hair, that reached just beneath her butt, into her mask to hide it. Loren sighed, and ran off. She took her motorcycle, and made herself scarce, making sure that no one knew that she was leaving. She had made sure to keep herself hidden from Vincent, and she was glad. She traveled as far as possible away, and ended up meeting Cid again, along with several of the others from AVALANCHE. She smiled at her brother, who was also sporting a red ribbon. Cid brought everyone up in his airship, and they stood around. Tifa, Cloud, and everyone other than Yuffie and Loren stayed on the ground.

Vincent was also there. Loren was sitting on the railing, making sure to stay near Cid, her mask off, and her braid dropping and swaying behind her. Vincent walked past and she grinned along with Cid behind her.

"He-hey, Vincent, long time." He said, his voice happy. Loren chuckled as he moved away from the wheel.

"C-Captain!" One of the nearby men cried out. He grabbed ahold of the wheel again. Loren waved, and Vincent looked at her, and Cid began to speak again. Loren tuned the old man out, and she smiled. Loren moved down towards the lower decks, getting ready to go out with Yuffie. She knew that Ethan was going to have one hell of a time fighting his way with Tifa, Barrett, Cloud, and a bunch of WRO peoples. Loren rethought her motives, and moved into another room, one that was bare.

She sat on the floor in the middle of the room, and stared at the ceiling, plopping down onto her back. She knew that she was useless in the battle that was going to come, so she figured that she would just stay in that room, and just leave them to do what they wanted. Loren only really wanted to wallow in her own depression. Her PHS rang, and she looked at it, and the caller ID said that the number was unknown. She answered it.

"Hello?" She asked. It was slightly quiet on the other line.

"Your friends will know about the dragon soon. I will text you the location. If you and all of your friends, including your brother do not show up after this battle, then you all will die." The voice on the other line said, a country drawl making itself known. Loren had flashbacks of the woman that tried to kill her brother.

"Alright." Loren said. She sighed, closing the phone, and looked at the wall. She stood, and walked out to the deck. She felt a cold shiver cross through her, and she remembered her ancestor, the dragon. She could control the dragon, but that's what gave her ancestor the power. Could she have the dragon also?

Her ancestor had been experimented on, and she realised that she was just like her ancestor. She felt a power moved around in her chest, and she tried not to let the fear of what was going to happen consume her. She looked around, and noticed that the fight had already begun. She stood next to Cid, her mask around her waist. Her hair swayed as it reached a little past her behind.

"Hey there. You staying up here with me to help?" Cid asked. Loren smiled widely, and nodded. Cid whooped, and he began barking out orders, talking with Shelke every now and again.

"What is your name?" Shelke's voice came through, and Loren knew that she was adressing her.

"Loren." She said simply. She heard Shelke's small noise of acnowledgement, and began to hum. Something suddenly went wrong, and the ship messed up.

"Something's wrong with the engine, Loren, go check it out." Loren nodded, and made her way to the engine room quickly. She felt her PHS buzz, and she saw that there was a text message from the same number that she had spoken with earlier. Loren glanced at it, but didn't delete it. She made it to the engine room, and she saw little pools of darkness. She looked up as a man appeared.

"Who are you?" She asked. His mouth was covered, so she couldn't see what he was doing, whether he was smiling or frowning, or even scowling. She pulled out her two katanas, and stood in a fighting position. He chuckled, and she faltered. Darkness shot out towards her, and she put her weapons away, and held her arms out in front of her, trying to block the thing from consuming her. She was engulfed, and she could see nothing but darkness. A shield suddenly appeared around her, fending off the dark thing.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 26**

Silence fell upon Loren as she stood with the barrier around her. She looked around, and time didn't seem to be relevant. Loren sighed, and moved the barrier around the curves of her body, and it was barely able to be seen. She made sure to not get sucked into the darkness that surrounded her. She looked around, and saw Vincent. She saw him get consumed, and she couldn't stand it. She moved away, but not before his arm was placed on hers. She looked at him, and noticed that his eyes said that he didn't believe that she was there. She smiled, and he continued to stare at her.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?" Loren said. He nodded, and she knew that this was not going to be the only time that darkness consumed her. Vincent grasped her arm firmly, and he walked out, and Loren smiled, her mask still around her waist. Vincent smiled a small smile, and she grinned. They stepped out, and she was enveloped in his arms. He hugged her tightly, and she hugged him back, and she pulled away, smiling.

"What?" Vincent asked. Loren chuckled.

"As much as I'd LOVE to join you, I have a brother that needs helping." Loren said. He chuckled, and nodded, hugging her once, and let her run off. She ran to go and find her brother, and saw him fighting off a few Deepground soldiers, and one was sneaking up on him from behind. Loren whipped out one of her guns, and shot with expert aim, downing the creature. Loren shot the others that he was fighting, and he turned to her with a grin.

"Yeah! Let's go kick ass!" He cheered. Loren chuckled, and ran up next to him. She looked around, and shot at long distance targets, and used her katana to kill off ones that were near. Ethan and Loren worked together, killing off as many soldiers as possible. They stumbled across Barrett, and Tifa. Loren grinned, her teeth flashing, and Tifa smiled. Barrett didn't notice her because he was too busy shooting.

"Take that!" He shouted. Loren chuckled, and moved on, seeing Cloud, and getting a wave echanged between them. Ethan grinned at his sister as they fought together, both completely in sync with the other. Loren moved as fast as possible, her braid moving like a whip a few times, and others, swirling around her, making her look much more graceful. She growled, and felt the power inside of her moving. She used her inhuman speed to her advantages, and took out several soldiers. The sky darkened, and a massive entity-type thing appeared. Loren noticed Yuffie and Reeve nearby on a tall outcrop of rock. She saw Chaos flying away to a clear area.

Loren also saw Shelke, and Loren looked around for another high outcrop, one that was relatively person-free. She leaped up, and she backflipped onto a slightly small outcrop, looking up. She saw Cloud, Tifa, Barrett, Cid, and Yuffie. Ethan and Loren looked at each other.

"It's up to you...Vincent!" She whooped, everyone joining in. She felt the power of all the members surging up to help Vincent. She smiled as she saw a glittering woman get sucked back into the entity, Omega. She stood with her hands on her hips, and she grinned up to the sky as Chaos and Vincent worked together, and they moved to kill Omega. Loren saw him dissapear, and she saw Omega explode. She wondered where he was, because everything dissapeared, and she grinned as everyone danced around, celebrating. She saw three orbs of violet light floating down.

It had been a few days, and Loren walked into the bar to see Shelke in one of the booths near the window.

"Hey, Shelke." She said easily. Shelke looked at the woman, whom the petite girl called a friend, and nodded. Loren remembered the text, and had saved the thing, for future use. She knew that the woman would wait, and she had told her to bring ALL of her friends. She knew that Vincent was at Lucrecia's cave, but she was going to let him take his time, and she was going to pull everyone out to the coordinates, which were just ouside of Edge. She sat at the bar as Yuffie bounced in.

"Any sign of him yet?" She asked, her voice bouncy. Loren stood, and sent a text to the mystery woman, and told her that she would only bring Ethan, Yuffie, Vincent, Cloud, Shelke, and Tifa. She wouldn't bring anyone else. The woman said that it would be okay. Ethan had his own motorcycle, and Cloud and Loren had their own. So, Tifa would Ride with Cloud, Yuffie would ride with Ethan, and Vincent would ride with Loren. Shelke had no transportation, but she knew that the petite girl wouldn't mind riding behind Vincent. Loren smirked, knowing that her bike could carry her, a large passenger, like Barrett, and then a smaller one, like Yuffie. So she knew that she had plenty of space.

Shelke looked at Loren, and the two girls nodded to each other.

"We'll go and get him, but we'll all meet at this location. There's something someone wants to show you guys." Loren said. Tifa smiled, and Loren knew that Ethan and Cloud were upstairs. Yuffie looked at Loren, and Loren winked. The ninja girl blushed and chuckled to herself.

"What's got Yuffie so red?" Ethan asked, walking in. Loren winked at her friend again, whispering in her ear.

"Go get him. He's all yours." She whispered. Yuffie's face lit up, and she grinned. Loren looked at Shelke.

"Are you ready to leave?" The girl asked. Loren nodded.

"You're going to need to wear the leather jacket. And hold on tight." She said simply. The girl nodded, and Loren tightened her mask around her waist, her braid swaying. The two walked out into the garage, and Ethan began to explain by Tifa's confused look. Loren had confided in him what was happening, and he deemed himself the one to tell the others. Loren swung onto her bike, and fixed her goggles on her face as Shelke slid on behind her, the jacket already zipped up. Loren started the bike up, and they thundered out of the garage. Shelke's grip tightened, and Loren chuckled, her braid flying out behind her head. She drove as fast as possible to the place, letting Shelke leave the jacket, and progress in her pink shirt and her dark pink skirt. Loren chuckled, and she looked at Shelke.

"How do you plan to get up there?" Shelke asked. Loren shrugged, and offered to piggyback the girl, saying it'd be easier with the woman's speed and ninja abilities. Shelke sighed, and Loren chuckled, deciding instead to carry her up bridal style. The two stood there, and the wind began to blow, playing with Loren's braid. She stood facing Shelke, and turned her head to her right to stare off the cliff. She was turned sideways, so that she wouldn't need to turn around. Footsteps sounded, and Loren turned her head, smiling. Shelke turned around.

"Is your head completely cleansed of demons?" Loren teased. Vincent chuckled, and nodded. Vincent looked at Shelke.

"We came to get you." The girl said simply. Vincent nodded, and Loren laughed out loud, and Shelke sighed, letting Loren pick her up bridal style.

"Sorry dude, but she's mine. Come on, let's go. We have to meet with Ethan and the others." Loren joked. Vincent chuckled, and nodded. Loren looked over the edge quickly, and moved back, taking a running leap off the edge, and landing easily on her feet. Vincent landed a short while later, while Shelke was pulling on the leather jacket. Loren chuckled.

"What?" Vincent asked. Loren pointed to his cape.

"The cape needs to go. It could get snagged on something. Come on. I have a compartment underneath the seat." She said, flipping up the driver's seat, showing off the compartment. Vincent nodded, and placed his cloak inside. Loren smiled.

"Who's sitting where?" Shelke's voice came. Loren chuckled.

"I'm obviously in front, since I'm the driver. Shelke's sitting behind me, and Vincent is sitting behind her." Loren listed off. The two nodded, and Loren swung on. Shelke got on, and Vincent behind her. Loren knew that Vincent wouldn't fall off, so she started the bike, pulling on her goggles, and shooting off, pushing the bike as fast as she could safely get it. They made it there soon, and they saw Ethan, Yuffie, Tifa, and Cloud standing there. They all smiled, and Shelke got off, along with Vincent. Loren took off her goggles, blowing her bangs out of her face. They had grown out quite a bit, and the sides were still the same difference, but the bangs on her forehead moved to cover her eyes. She growled, and sighed.

"Hey. When's she getting here?" Ethan asked. Loren shrugged, and made sure that Ethan had everybody back. She whistled, and it was ear-splitting in both pitch and volume. She looked around, and a blade was suddenly pressed to her throat.

"Hello." Loren said.

"Howdy, dragon." The country voice drawled.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 27**

Vincent was shocked. Loren and her brother brought them to see her die?

"Would you care to tell everyone why I gathered them here, or shall I?" Loren asked. The darker skinned woman sighed.

"All right. I got her to gather you all here so that I can show just how alone this bitch needs to be. Her ancestor was a dragon, and the trait was dropped down through the ages to this white haired demon." The country woman said, nonchalantly. Everyone stared at Loren as she turned around, facing the woman who still held the blade of her weapons to the woman's throat.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that covers it. So, I want to tell Vincent that I still love him, no matter what, but I'm not so sure about after this." Loren said loudly. Tifa gasped, and tried to run forward, only to get knocked back by a barrier.

"Your friends can't help you, demon. Let's start this." The woman said. Loren nodded, and in a flurry of motion, her mask was tied around her face, and she had her guns hooked together, so that they had double the firepower, and her katanas hooked together also, making it a doublesided blade. The woman leaped back, and smirked.

"I'm going to kill you...Rolona." Loren said. The woman looked at her in shock, and growled, her face becoming a bit less human. Loren growled, and rethought, taking her mask off, and throwing it away, which Ethan caught.

Loren sighed, and put her weapons away, unlocking them from each other. She held her hands up, and Rolona ran up, and sliced Loren's arm.

"Who'd have thought that we used to be BEST FRIENDS!" The woman shrieked, her canine teeth lengthening, and her eyes becoming catlike. Loren chuckled, and grunted, large, light violet wings sprouted from her back. Loren growled, her eyes beginning to glow. She began to grow violet scales, and her nails turned into large claws, and her arms started to thicken. Her neck lengthened, and her white hair turned into spikes travelling down to the end of a long tail. Her jumpsuit dissapeared as she grew to an enourmous size, and her teeth lengthened. The change finalized, and she stood there on all four feet, a full dragon. Fire erupted from her throat, and burned the dark skinned woman. Loren, whom was now a dragon, growled, and made abnormally quick work of her. Her fire was a dark purple as it shot out to burn the remains of the dead woman. All that was left was a small pile of ash.

The barrier dropped, but Ethan was the only one to approach her. Her large head swivelled around to looke at the group, her eyes showing sadness. Ethan smiled, and he walked over to her flank, touching her scaly skin.

"It's okay! She won't hurt you. Here, Vincent. Take off your glove, and hold your hand straight out in front of you." Ethan said, demonstrating. Vincent did as so, and Loren moved her large head down towards the man. She slowly extended her head out, and she stayed calm and still, her head sloped down, her snout a few inches away from Vincent's hand. Vincent looked at her as if she was going to kill him and she waited for him to close the distance with his hand. He stared at her, mystified, and placed his bare hand on her scaly head. Her scales felt cool to his touch, and he stroked her snout. She moved, and her tongue slithered out to lick his hand. He chuckled, and hugged her large head tightly. She heard Yuffie laugh, and Tifa giggle. The two women ran up to their dragon friend, and yuffie nimbly climbed up onto Loren's back.

Loren let out a rumbling laugh, and Vincent chuckled. Loren picked her head up, and Vincent clung, laughing. Cloud just stood there, staring at the large animal in front of him. Loren let out a huge shudder, and Vincent clung on, trying not to fall. Loren set him down easily, and slowly. Shudders wracked her large, serpentine body, and Yuffie cried out, slipping off of the scaly neck, and between the wing. Ethan looked at her, and decided to take everyone but Vincent, back to the bar.

Loren spasmed, and pain shot through her. Her cry was very quiet, and animalistic. It was almost a whimper. Vincent stood nearby, and he watched in slight fear. He moved forward, and placed his hand on one of the outstretched wings, one that was lying on the ground near him. The neck shortened, and so did the teeth, nails, and the tail dissapeared. Her wings were burning up, and a small amount of fire spurted out of her human mouth, and her wings dissapeared, and she slumped over, breathing heavily. Vincent moved over to her quickly, and picked her up. He moved her over to her motorcycle, and driving the two quickly to Lucrecia's cave. He lay her down, and she smiled up at him. She was whining, and there was animalistic motives in her eyes, but she felt waves of pain trying to shut them off. Her PHS rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw Ethan's name. She flipped it open.

"What Ethan?" She growled, her voice still slightly animal-like.

"I have a problem." Ethan's voice came.

"What is it?" She said, her voice confused, but calming.

"I think I'm in love with Yuffie." He said. Loren smiled.

"Then tell her that." Loren said simply. She heard his okay, and the two hung up. Loren let out a huge animalistic whine.

"Who was it?" Vincent asked. Loren smiled.

"Ethan. He's in love with Yuffie. That's the bitch that broke your heart, and made you go to sleep for thirty years?" Loren ground out, looking at the woman that was supposed to be Lucrecia. Vincent chuckled, and nodded.

"She's also the one who put Chaos in me, but that's not a problem." He said. Loren looked at him in shock, and her shudders dissapeared, and the pain ebbed away. She was covered in sweat.

"You're free of Chaos?" She asked. He chuckled and nodded.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello! Once the story progresses, I would like ideas for little things that I could to to torture a few of the guys in this. XP Anyway. I have the beginning down, but still, send your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: So that no one sues me...I DO NOT OWN! I NEVER WILL OWN!**

**Chapter 28**

"Good, then take off your cloak, and your headband. Is it possible to take off your claw?" Loren asked, her pain and shudders gone. He laughed, and removed the things she had ordered, also taking off his claw.

"It's armor now." He said simply. She stared at it, perplexed. She grinned, and pulled a ponytail out of one of her pockets, and pulled his hair into a low ponytail. Vincent chuckled, and Loren turned to him, sitting in front of him, her face near his.

"Okay. That's good. You're still sexy as ever, and I'm glad that I can meet this bitch behind me." Loren said. Vincent laughed, and it was a real laugh, but it was slightly quiet. Loren beamed. Vincent hugged her torso, pulling her forward. She leaned forward akwardly in the hug, and she pulled away, but only left her face inches from his.

"So, is there a cure to your dragon-ness?" Vincent asked. Loren's eyes widened, and she pulled back.

"Vincent! You said something un-sophistimicated!" Loren cried happily. He laughed again, and Loren punched the air, holding up her phone. He raised an eyebrow, and he noticed that there was a 'playback' option on her screen.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Loren grinned.

"Yuffie wouldn't believe me if I simply told her that I got you to laugh, so I tried recording it, but it didn't get it. I thought I did, but I accidentally only got one second of us talking." Loren said. Vincent chuckled, and nodded.

"What about my question?" Vincent asked again. Loren looked at him, her face suddenly older, and her eyes slightly darker, facing inside herself.

"I think so. But it's a myth. It's supposedly 'true loves kiss'. But I don't think- mmmph!" She was silenced by his lips on hers. He pulled her onto his lap, his mouth working against hers. She was unable to form a coherent thought, but her body seemed to know what to do, because it took over, making her mouth work with his. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, and the two continued to play tonsel-hockey for a few more moments, until they smiled widely at each other as Loren began to glow with a violet tinge.

"I do believe the myth is true." Vincent said. Loren grinned.

"Awww, but didn't you like me being a dragon?...It's still there...Just...controlled." Loren trailed off, remembering more of the myth.

"What?" Vincent asked.

"The curse of the dragon is curable only by a single decision. The dragon, and it's true love must decide together to be either immortal and alone, or able to age, and surrounded by those they care about. No matter the decision, the abilities of the dragon shall stay with the carrier." She recited.

"So, in other words, we have to decide whether to be immortal or not, and you won't lose your amazing abilities?" Vincent surmised. Loren nodded, her mind elsewhere.

"What do you want? I would like to have kids, and I don't want to see our friends die." Loren mused. Vincent nodded.

"I agree." Vincent said.

"Then the decision is made." Loren said, glowing once more. The two grinned to each other, and Loren smirked. She kissed him again, and the two were perfectly happy in that moment. There was suddenly the sound of crying. Loren and Vincent pulled apart, to see a spiritual Lucrecia, crying, and staring at the two.

_Vincent._ The ghost said. Loren's eyes widened, and so did Vincent's. He stood, and moved towards the ghost of the woman he used to love.

"You bitch. You think that you can have him at your feet, break his heart, leave him to die in a coffin, encase yourself in crystal, and expect him not to move ON?" Loren shouted. The ghost stared at her, tears still falling down the ghostly woman's face.

_I always loved Vincent. Who are you to take him away from me?_ She asked. Loren growled.

"Not FAIR? You LEFT him. You put CHAOS in him. He beat himself up for YEARS because of what YOU did to him!" Loren shouted. The ghostly Lucrecia turned to Vincent.

_Have you really moved on?_ She asked. His eyes were hard and icy.

"I'm sure. Has true love's kiss not proved it?" He asked, his deep voice dark. The ghost looked at him in shock, and began to fade, her light going back into the crystal, which had begun to break. The crack that appeared grew, and soon, the entire thing exploded, showering them with little pieces of mako crystal, and there wasn't anyone in the middle of where Lucrecia had been.

"Take THAT you bitch!" Loren shouted to the sky. Vincent chuckled, and grasped her hand tightly, twirling her into his arms, and kissing her again.

"You have such a fiery soul, and a foul mouth." Vincent chuckled. Loren grinned.

"Aren't those a few of the things that you love about me?" She asked, faking shock. Vincent chuckled, and stood up. Loren smiled at him, and grabbed his wrist. She dragged him down to her bike, and they sped towards Tifa's bar. They opened the door, to see Cloud kneeling down on one knee in front of Tifa. Tifa squealed, and Loren grinned.

"WAY TO GO CLOUD!" Loren shouted. He blushed, and slipped the engagemtent ring onto Tifa's finger.

Three months later, Tifa was pregnant, and Vincent popped the question to Loren.

Aftrer a few years, Loren and Vincent had four children. Two boys, and two girls. The oldest girl had her father's hair, and her mother's eyes. The older of the two boys had Loren's hair, and Vincent's eyes. The youngest girl had Loren's hair, and Vincent's eyes. The youngest boy had Vincent's hair, and Loren's eyes.

Loren and Vincent lived happily ever after.

**Thank you for reading! Please review with ideas! It'd really help! Plus, reviews help my kill off the writer's block!**


End file.
